


New Hope

by wayhaughtforever



Series: New Us [2]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvarias, Eventual Smut, F/F, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, supercorp kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtforever/pseuds/wayhaughtforever
Summary: Takes place three months after the ending of the last fic. Kara and Lena are living their best lives as the parents to two daughters now. All is well, but what happens when a surprise visitor shows up in national city and gets Kara's help? Sara is missing and Nyssa is in town to save her, so Kara offers to help. What will this unluckily duo do together and how will Lena react?Note: characters are not my own. No copy right infringement intended.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: New Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966150
Comments: 82
Kudos: 218





	1. New Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope you are still with me. I am excited about this new story and I hope you are too. I am beyond grateful for all of the love, support, and feedback I got in the original, and I can’t wait to share this one with you all too. As always feedback and comments are welcome! 
> 
> As I rewatched the finale of Arrow, I had a thought about the fact that Kara and Nyssa were both at Oliver’s funeral and probably met there. So, I thought it would be interesting to explore that possible friendship.
> 
> Also, and italics indicate a person's thoughts (or internal rants).

Over the last three months, the Luthor-Danvers family have been adjusting to their new family dynamic. It has been going well so far. Lilly loves being a big sister. She constantly asks to play, hold or feed baby Hope, which makes Lena and Kara beyond happy. But, Kara and Lena have still been adjusting to having two kids. 

“Do you really have to go back to work?” Lena playfully whined into Kara’s ear as the duo cuddled in their bed before starting their morning. 

Kara laughed at Lena’s pout. Kara didn't want to leave her family, but her maternity leave at Catco was up, so she needed to head back to work. Luckily, Sam was running things smoothly at L-corp, so Lena could take as much time off as she needed. 

Kara kissed the top of her wife’s head and said “I’m afraid so, my love. But, call me anytime if you need anything or just want to talk.” 

Kara heard Lilly get up, so she figured she needed to do the same. Kara was going to drop Lilly off at school before she headed into Catco. 

Kara and Lena quickly got dressed. Kara in a light purple dress and Lena in jeans and Kara’s National City University sweatshirt. Kara went to help Lilly finish getting ready for the day and get some breakfast, while Lena went to check on Hope. 

Hope was a perfect baby. She already slept through the night and was really only cranky when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. Lena was very thankful for that. She was terrified that her baby would constantly be upset or that there was nothing she would be able to do to comfort her daughter. But, Lena suspected that Hope takes after Kara with her cheerful attitude already. 

Lena walked into Hope’s nursery and saw that the baby was softly opening her eyes. Lena smiled at her daughter as she picked up the little girl. She was the complete opposite of Lilly, but perfect in her own ways. While Lilly has blonde hair and green eyes, Hope has dark hair and blue eyes. Both of their daughters were the perfect mix of her and Kara, and Lena was thankful everyday for them and for the family she found with Kara. 

“Good morning, darling” Lena said softly as she picked up her daughter. 

The little girl started smiling and kicking as soon as she saw her mother. 

Lena quickly changes Hope’s diaper and puts her into a fresh onesie before heading to the kitchen. 

When she walked into the kitchen with Hope in her arms, Lena saw Lilly and Kara sitting at the kitchen island eating their cereal and apples for breakfast. 

“Mornin’ mommy!” Lilly piped up when she saw Lena.

“Good morning, Lilly,” Lena said, smiling at Lilly as she walked to grab the cup of orange juice Kara left for her on the counter. 

“All done, Jeju!” Lilly said as she pushed her bowl further away from her and hopped down off the bar stood. 

“Ok, Little one. Go wash your hands and grab your red bracelet, then we can go.”

Kara and Lena decided it was best for Lilly to wear a red sunlight bracelet to school because she was getting overwhelmed sometimes with all of the noises. Kara had also noticed some signs that Lilly was starting to develop x-ray vision a bit earlier than Brainy had predicted, and they didn’t want her to be surprised by the new powers in an unfamiliar environment and to be unable to control it at first (like what had happened with her super hearing), especially if she is away from them when it happened. So, they thought they should be safe instead of sorry. 

“All ready!” Lilly exclaimed as she ran back into the main living area. 

“Ok. Grab your backpack from the table and tell mommy and Hope good bye.” Kara said.

As Lilly ran to grab her backpack, Kara walked over to where Lena was standing with Hope in her arms.

“Have a good day, my loves…” Kara kissed Lena and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her youngest daughter’s head. 

Lilly followed her Jeju’s lead and told Lena and Hope goodbye as well. 

“Good-bye, Darlings! See you later!” Lena said as she watched Kara and Lilly leave the penthouse.

“Just you and me now, sweetheart” Lena said.

________________________________________

Kara dropped Lilly off at school, then headed into Catco for work. First, she met with Cat, who had acquired Catco from Andrea a few months ago. Cat caught her up on all of the new changes or “fixes” as Cat calls them. Cat then told Kara to go out and do what she does best, and get her a newsworthy story. 

After a few hours of research on different news topics and trends, Kara left Catco to grab some lunch. She was heading to Big Belly Burger when she noticed a familiar face across the street. Kara ran across the street and followed her new sort of friend trying to catch up with her. She eventually caught up with her in a side ally, and grabbed her arms. 

“Nyssa! What are you doing here!?!” Kara asked Nyssa al Ghul.

Kara and Nyssa met at Oliver’s funeral, but hadn’t really seen each other since. So, it was a surprise for Kara to see Nyssa in National City. 

“Kara Danvers. It’s good to see you.” Nyssa said, smirking. 


	2. Nyssa

“Nyssa, what are you doing here?” Kara asked, curiously. 

Nyssa took a deep breath as if she was contemplating telling Kara the truth or not. But, after a few seconds, Nyssa finally started to talk. 

“Sara is missing…” 

“What?!!?” Kara interrupted.

“Yes, she was taken because of me. Somehow there is a new group of people trying to restart the league of assassins. I disbanded it years ago because I didn’t want it to cause anymore pain or hurt. Myself and everyone that came out of that place have endured and caused enough suffering for a lifetime. But now someone wants to regroup. I don’t know who or how yet, but all I do know is that they took Sara. And I have to get her back.”

“Wow. Thats a lot of information… I have heard stories from Barry, Sara, and Oliver about the League, so I can’t imagine what would happen if it reconstituted.”

“I agree, which is why I am here. I’ve been trying to pinpoint their location and it has been pointing to National City.”

“Well, if they are here, then let me help you.” Kara insisted. 

“I appreciate it Kara, but I don’t want to put anyone else in danger because of my family’s messes.” Nyssa explained

“I understand. But, you need someone to have your back here, and Sara is my friend too. I want to help find her. And besides, it might come in handy to have an instructable alien on your side.” Kara said, smiling. 

Nyssa took a second and really thought about Kara’s offer. She usually worked alone. It is how she likes it. If Nyssa was by herself, she only had to worry about herself and she didn’t have to worry about someone betraying her. However, she doesn’t expect the human symbol of hope to betray her. 

“Fine. I will accept your help, Kara. But, under one condition…”

Kara nodded, waiting for Nyssa to continue. 

“...No one can know we are working together or that I am even in town. It isn’t safe for anyone who knows where I am or what I am doing. Anyone who knows is in danger because it seems like Sara was taken to lure me out and to get to me. So, if someone knows about me, they become potential targets, too. I also can’t have anyone knowing that I am in town because it might tip off these guys that I am on to them, which could put Sara in even more danger.” 

Kara let Nyssa’s words sink in before responding. She wouldn’t be able to tell Lena or Alex or any of her friends. She would have to lie or keep this from them. Hopefully, they will eventually understand that it was to save a friend and to protect them. 

_ God, I hope this doesn’t backfire. But, I have to help save my friend. I can’t not.  _ Kara thought to herself. 

“I understand. This is between you and me for now.” Kara agreed, reluctantly. 

Kara and Nyssa exchanged contact information and set up various times and places to meet for the next few weeks. Nyssa was paranoid (or cautious as Nyssa referred to it) about being followed. So, she set up different secluded meeting points for her and Kara, such as parking garages and abandoned buildings throughout the city. 

Nyssa said that she would send Kara the information she had collected so far about this new “League” so Kara could get caught up on what they were dealing with before they met next. 

Their conversation lasted over an hour before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for now. Kara realized that she missed her lunch break, but she was starving. So, she quickly went to Big Belly Burger to get her usually double burger and double fries order. She was able to multitask and eat as she made her way back to Catco to finish up her work for the day. 

After work, Kara picked Lilly up from school and the mother and daughter made their way home. Kara was full of thoughts that day. She was not keen on keeping things from her family and friends, but she knows that it was a matter of life and death. If someone found out about her and Nyssa’s plan and alliance, Sara’s life would be in even more danger. Not to mention her family might be put in danger, too, which was absolutely unacceptable. So, she had to suck it up and do what she has always vowed to do since becoming Supergirl: keep the ones she loved safe. 

_ I can do this. It is for everyone’s safety. I can’t be selfish and put my family in danger or get Sara killed. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.  _ Kara found herself saying for the rest of the night as she thought about what was coming next. 


	3. Concern

It had been a few days since Kara saw Nyssa. They had met once more the day after their initial contact to discuss their plan in greater detail. Nyssa told Kara she would take the lead because she was much better at hiding in the shadows. So, for the last few days, Nyssa had been reaching out to her contacts and anyone that might give them some clue as to where the new league might be hiding out, but so far no luck. 

Kara had been doing her daily scans over the city, but she had been focusing more on Sara, specifically. She had been hoping she would get lucky and pick up on Sara somewhere, but again, no luck. 

Kara had been a bit more distracted lately for obvious reasons. It’s not everyday that you know your friend is being held captive in your city with no way of finding her. But, she has been trying her best to seem as normal as possible. She brought and picked Lilly up for school, then went to Catco everyday. She spends her evenings with Lena and their daughters. By all accounts, she was doing her normal routine, but Kara’s anxiety levels were definitely not normal. 

Kara was brought out of her thoughts when Lena started to talk to her from the kitchen. 

“Hey, babe! Can you grab Hope? I think she is starting to wake up. Didn’t you hear her?” Lena asked, starting to get concerned towards the end. 

Kara nodded and walked to collect her daughter from her nursery. 

Kara changed Hope’s diaper, then headed back to the main living area where Lilly was helping Lena make chicken parmesan for dinner. 

Kara heard footsteps outside their front door, so she walked over to the door with Hope in her arms to let in Alex, Sam, Ruby, and Riley. 

“Hey Sis!” Alex said, giving Kara a side hug. 

“Hey guys! Come on in. Lena and Lilly are just finishing up dinner.” Kara said, smiling. 

As soon as Ruby came in with Riley, Lilly ran over to greet her cousins, making all the adults laugh. 

“Ruby! Riley!” Lilly exclaimed as she made her way towards them. 

“Hey, squirt! How are you?” Ruby asked, walking towards the couch with her little brother in her arms. 

“Good! I painted a lot in school today, and mommy and I made yummy food for dinner.” Lilly explained, excitedly, making Ruby laugh. 

“That sounds like fun.” Ruby said back. 

Alex took Riley from Ruby’s arms and put him in the playpen Kara and Lena have in their living room. Kara followed her sister and did the same with Hope. 

The adults then made their way to the kitchen where Lena had poured Alex and Sam each a drink. Kara went over to stand next to her wife. Lena instinctively leaned into Kara’s side, which made Kara relax a bit. 

The couples chatted about their weeks and about the different things going on in their lives. Alex started to tese Ruby because she has a crush on a boy at school. 

“Momma! Stop, please. I still don’t even understand how you found out about him.” Ruby complained from the other room, making her parents and aunts laugh. 

After the chicken finished cooking, the group sat down at the table and started to dig in. Lilly and Kara, of course, eating twice as much as everyone else. 

“Kara… Kara!” Alex shouted, causing Kara to quickly look up at her sister. 

“What?” Kara asked confused. 

“Where did you go just now? I’ve been talking to you for the last few minutes and you’ve been giving me a blank stare.” Alex asked, concerned. 

“You, ok, Darling?” Lena added, with a worried look on her face.

Kara realized that she was starting to think and overthink about her next day and where she could look for Sara next instead of focusing on what her sister was saying. 

“Yeah. I.. i’m fine. Sorry. I’m just tired. Long day today.” Kara tried to make an excuse that was at least half true. She wanted to lie as little as possible and tell them as much of the truth as she can. 

“Do you want us to head out so you can get some rest?” Sam offered. 

“No. It’s fine. It’s family night, and I’m glad you all are here. I’ll probably just pass out as soon as you guys leave. No worries.” Kara started to ramble. 

“Ok. if you are sure.” Alex added, to which Kara smiled and nodded. 

_ That was weird. Kara is usually hyper observant especially with her super hearing. She only spaces out like that when something very important is on her mind.  _ Lena thought to herself as she grabbed Kara’s hand in her own.

“I’m fine. I promise. I’ve just been working on a story and it’s been keeping me busy at work. That’s all. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix.” Kara tried to be more convincing that time. 

Luckily, it seemed to work on Sam and Alex, but not as well on Lena. Lena hoped that Kara was just tired, and if not, she would explain to her later what was going on. 

After dinner, the families hung out for another hour or so until everyone started to get tired. Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch next to Ruby, so Kara carried her into her room. Lena brought Hope into the nursery and got her ready for bed. Meanwhile, Alex, Sam, Ruby, and Riley made their way back to their house after calling it a night. 

After getting their daughters ready for bed, Kara and Lena made their way to their own bed. Lena snuggled into Kara and kissed her cheek lightly. 

“You sure you're ok, darling?” Lena asked again.

Kara took a deep breath before replying. 

“Yes. I’m fine. I promise.” Kara said softly. 

Lena accepted Kara’s declaration, but made a note to herself to make sure Kara takes it easy this weekend just before falling asleep in Kara’s arms. 

_ Rao, this is going to be harder than I thought. _ Kara thought right before drifting off to sleep herself. 


	4. The Call

Kara woke up at around 6 o’clock in the morning to her phone vibrating. Lena was still asleep in her arms, so Kara carefully reached to grab her phone off of the side table to see who was calling her so early in the morning. 

Kara’s phone screen showed: Ava Sharpe Calling…

So, Kara, quickly but carefully as to not to wake Lena, got up out of bed and went to their en suite bathroom. Kara shut the door behind her before answering the phone. 

“Ava?” Kara asked, still half asleep. 

“Kara, Hi. I’m sorry for calling so early, but I didn’t want to bother you while you were working or with your kids.” Ava started

“It’s ok, really. What’s up” Kara asked, not wanting to assume that Ava knows everything about Sara’s disappearance. 

“I know that you are working with Nyssa to find Sara.” Ava said, plainly.

_ Good, at least she knows _ . Kara thought. 

“Yes. I’m doing everything I can to help. We will find her, Ava.” Kara promised. 

“I know you are Kara. I appreciate you offering to help Nyssa. If i’m being honest, I don’t really trust Nyssa, but I trust you. So I'm glad you are there on the ground looking for her. I can’t be there because it would raise too many red flags if someone from their organization saw me poking around. They would know I’m looking for Sara and that we were on to them, so I have to help as best as I can from the Waverider” Ava said. 

Kara could hear the worry in Ava’s shaky voice. 

“I’m happy to hear that you trust me with this.” Kara said, smiling. 

“I know…. I know that Nyssa still loves Sara. I mean for god sake she still calls Sara her beloved. But, I am trying really hard not to be jealous or worry about any of that right now because the most important thing is finding her and making sure that she is safe.”

“You’re right, finding Sara is the main priority. And Ava, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve seen how much Sara loves you. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Kara said, trying to reassure Ava. 

“Logically, I know that. But Nyssa was at one point Sara’s great love, so it just makes me a little insecure. Nevertheless, I guess it is good that Nyssa still cares about Sara because I know that she will do whatever she needs to in order to save her, right?” 

“Right! Nyssa would do anything to keep Sara safe and so would I. That’s what we are going to do. I promise.”

“Thanks. I’m just going a little crazy without her here. I guess I should go. I’m sorry again for waking you up this early.” Ava apologizes. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. Call me anytime you want to, please.” Kara tells Ava, trying to keep Ava from the obvious constant state of worry she was in with Sara gone. 

“I promise you. I am in this. No matter what happens.” Kara states. 

“Thank you again, Kara. I really appreciate everything you are doing. Please keep me updated when you find something out.”

“I will. Talk soon. Bye” Kara said before hanging up and taking a deep breath. 

______________________________

A few minutes earlier, Lena wakes up to Kara whispering from the bathroom. She wonders who would call Kara so early in the morning because everyone knows that Kara is not a morning person. So, out of curiosity she tries to listen to the conversation. 

First, Lena was able to hear Kara say: “It’s fine. It’s fine. Call me anytime you want to, please.”

_ That’s weird. Who is that? And Why does Kara sound so caring towards that mystery person. Maybe Alex? I doubt Alex would call this early unless it was an emergency though.  _

Then, “I promise you. I am in this. No matter what happens.” Kara states. 

_ She’s in what? What is going on? What is Kara in? It can’t be what it sounds like. I mean out of context it sounds like Kara is in some relationship or something. I mean that’s absurd. Kara would never ever cheat. Something else is going on.  _ Lena tries to reason with herself. 

Finally, Lena hears Kara say: “I will. Talk soon. Bye”

_ What the hell is going on with my wife? _ Lena says to herself before pretending to just be waking up as Kara walks back into the bedroom. 


	5. Picnic

Lena spent the rest of the morning thinking. She couldn’t just forget Kara's phone call that she overheard this morning. Lena moved around this morning as if she was on autopilot. She ate breakfast, Got dressed, and helped Kara do the same with the girls. But, Lena wasn't truly present. She was completely lost in thought. She was replaying and over analyzing what Kara said to the mysterious person. 

_ I have to stop this. I'm driving myself crazy. There has to be a reasonable explanation. I'm turning back into my paranoid, Luthor ways. I can't go back there. Until Kara gives me a real reason to doubt her I need to just calm down. She loves me. I have no doubt about that. I guess I'll just be more observant just in case. God, I hope it is nothing. Please let it be nothing.  _

"Hey, Lena, can you hand me Hope's bottle please?" Kara asked, breaking Lena out of her thoughts. 

Len whipped her head up and smiled after realizing what Kara was asking. Lena grabbed Hope's bottle and walked it over to her wife, who was holding Hope on the couch. 

"Thanks, babe" Kara said, smiling at Lena. 

Lena walked over to sit next to Lilly on the floor, who was playing with her toys.

"Mommy, can we play chess, please please pleeeeeease?" Lilly begged as Lena sat next to her. 

Lena started chuckling at her daughter. Ever since that first time they played together, Lilly loved the game, and she was actually good. She was even better than Lena at that age. Lena loved that her daughter and her shared something in common and that they could do together. So, anytime Lilly asked, Lena was happy to play with her. 

"Of course, darling." Lena replied, smiling. 

Lilly hopped up and went to grab the chess set Lena bought for her a few months ago, and set it up for them to play. 

As Lena and Lilly enjoyed their chess game, Kara watched the mother and daughter with nothing but love and awe. Kara has been feeling bad not being completely truthful with Lena and having to be away from home longer someday because of the extra patrols, which gave Kara an idea. 

"Why don't we have a family outing today for lunch?" Kara asked the room.

"Yay!!" Lilly said excitedly. 

Lena smiled and replied "that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great! I'll get everything organized. I have a few ideas" Kara said excitedly. 

Kara placed a now sleeping Hope in the baby rocker next to Lena. Then, she used her superspeed to rush around the city getting everything she needed to make a perfect picnic. She got a variety of foods (things from potstickers to pizza to veggies) and a few other picnic essentials. After about 20 minutes, Kara arrived back home with her arms full. She had a giant picnic basket packed with food and drinks and a few other bags with blankets. 

"Ready to go?" Kara asked Lena, who smiled at how much Kara got for a simple picnic. 

The family of four made their way out of their home and to the park a block away. Lena was carrying Hope in the baby carrier and had Lilly holding her other hand. They followed Kara to a spot under a big oak tree. Kara set up the blankets and the food before they all took their places on the fuzzy blanket. 

After they ate the feast that Kara had brought for them, Lilly was full of energy. 

“Jeju, let's go play!” Lilly said, as she jumped into Kara’s lap, causing Kara and Lena to laugh. 

“Ok, Little One. Let’s go!” Kara replied, picking Lilly up and running to the kid’s playground nearby. 

Unlike the Kryptonians in her family, Lena could not eat about three meals worth of food then go run around for an hour. So, she decided to stay behind and spend time with Hope. Lena put Hope on the blanket for tummy time. She played with some of Hope’s toys with her, and occasionally looked over to see Kara and Lilly running around on the playground. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile and feel full of love when she saw how Kara was with their daughters. Kara is nothing but loving and caring with both Lilly and Hope. Lena couldn’t imagine having a family with anyone other than Kara. Despite all those feelings, Lena still couldn’t completely shake the nerves she has knowing Kara is keeping something from her. 

Lena noticed Lilly and Kara making their way back towards her and Hope. 

“Mommy! We… we had so much fun. I’m thirsty now.” Lilly said, trying to catch her breath as she plopped down next to Lena and Hope. 

Lena laughed and handed Lily her bottle of water, which she drank quickly. 

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head as she sat down behind her wife. Lena leaned back against Kara, who gladly wrapped her arms around Lena in response. 

The Luthor-Danvers crew spent a few more hours of their Saturday enjoying the outdoors in the park. After they decided to pack up, Lilly and Kara managed to convince Lena to go get ice cream. Lena gave in because  _ How can you say no to that Danvers pout _ . So, they went to a local ice cream joint and enjoyed some more family time together. 

When they finally arrived back home, Lena took Lilly to get cleaned up because her shirt was covered in ice cream, leaving Kara with Hope. Kara made herself comfortable on the couch and put on a movie for background noise. She held Hope in her arms to spend some time with her daughter, and it didn’t take long for baby Hope to fall asleep against Kara’s chest. 

Kara almost fell asleep herself as she listened to Hope’s steady breathing. Before Kara could fully fall asleep, she heard her phone vibrate. She carefully reached for it to see a text from Nyssa. 

**N: I have a lead. Meet me tomorrow.**

Kara quickly replied with an “ok,” then she focused back on the little girl sleeping and drooling on her chest. 


	6. Leads

After telling Lena that she was going to do morning patrols, Kara made a quick pass over the city and landed in an alley in the middle of downtown National City. Nyssa came walking around the corner a few moments later to meet with Kara. 

“Hey, Nyssa. What’s up? What did you find out?” Kara asked, eagerly wanting to know what information Nyssa got about the league and Sara. 

“I reached out to some of my contacts in the city and around the world trying to find any information about what is going on with this new league. Most of them were not helpful, but we finally caught a break. I got a call from my sister, Talia, yesterday. She used her connections in the League of Heroes, and she was able to find a possible arms dealer for them…” 

“Well, let’s go!” Kara interrupted. 

“It’s in Star City, Kara.” Nyssa explained. 

“Ok. I can fly us there and we can get there in under an hour.” Kara offered. 

“As much as I am intrigued by flying without a plane, it might cause too much attention if Supergirl suddenly leaves National City to go to Star City for a field trip.” Nyssa said. 

Kara thought over what Nyssa said. She was right. It would bring unwanted attention if anyone sees her in her Supergirl uniform in Star City, plus it would probably get back to Lena and Alex that she was in Star City, too, and Kara was not ready to put them in danger yet if it can be avoided. 

“So, what do you suggest because I’m not letting you go alone” Kara said, straight-faced. 

“There is an on-stop train leaving National City for Star City in a half-hour. I bought us tickets because I figured you would want to come. We will be in Star City before lunch.” Nyssa explained.

“Fine. let’s do it your way. But, I need to let my wife know that I’m leaving town.” Kara replied. Nyssa nodded. 

“Ok, meet me at the train station in 15.” Nyssa said before Kara jetted off to her home. 

“Lena. Hey!..” Kara said as she landed on the balcony.

“...I have to go run to Midvale for a bit. Eliza called and needs some help moving some things.” Kara said.

“Ok. no problem! Do you want us to come with you? We can make a day out of it.” Lena offered.

“Oh… no. that’s not a good idea. It will just be a quick day trip. I don’t want to upset Hope and Lilly’s daily routines especially since we spent all day out yesterday.” Kara said, trying to get Lena to drop it.

Kara’s heart dropped with guilt as she saw Lena’s face seem disappointed. She hated lying and going around her wife’s back, but she didn’t see another way to do this and keep everyone she cares about safe. 

Kara changed quickly into some street clothes before kissing Lena and heading out the front door. 

5 minutes before the train left, Kara found Nyssa standing on the platform with their tickets. The duo made their way onto the train and found their seats. 

After a few minutes of riding the train, Kara decided to use their time wisely and try to find out more information about Sara’s kidnapping from Nyssa. 

“So, have you found anything else out about why they are doing this to Sara?” Kara asked softly. 

Nyssa picked up her head and replied: “From what I’m getting, it seems like they are moving towards using Sara as a test subject instead of trying to use her as leverage over me. The new league never reached out to me directly because they wouldn’t have anyway of getting in touch with me. I found out through the grapevine that Sara was taken and that they wanted to trade….” Nyssa started, but stopped to take a deep breath. 

“...I was able to make myself known to them when Ava and Ray contacted me. They convinced me that Sara’s best chance was if I found her instead of hoping that they would just let her leave. I agreed after thinking about what my father would do in that position. He would either kill her or keep her to keep me in line. Neither of those options is acceptable for my beloved.”

“They were probably right, Nyssa. There is no way they would have just let Sara go and Sara wouldn’t have wanted you to sacrifice yourself for her.” Kara said, kindly. 

Nyssa gave a quick smile at Kara’s words before continuing. 

“Anyway, since I didn’t contact them, I suspect that if they are as smart as they think they are then they will try and run tests on Sara…”

Kara’s face warped into a state of confusion for a moment. 

“...because Sara was resurrected in a Lazarus Pit years ago. So, theoretically she should have some of the particles from the pit still in her system. It is likely that the particles from the pit merged with her DNA, which is how she was brought back to life….”

“So, they might be able to get the information they want about the pit directly from Sara’s blood?” Kara interrupted.

“Yes. it is possible. So, we need to find her before they either kill her trying or they succeed in rebuilding the pit.” Nyssa said, softly. 

Kara simply nodded at that new information as she realized that it is becoming increasingly important that they find Sara fast. 

An hour or so later, Kara and Nyssa were in Star City and made their way to the address in the Glades that Talia gave them. 


	7. Information

Kara and Nyssa arrived at the warehouse that Talia said housed an arms dealer named Dominic. He was supposed to be the mIn supplier for the new league. 

Kara did a quick x-ray of the building to check for any traps, explosives, or other people before the duo entered. 

"All clear. There is only one person in the building. I assume its Dominic." Kara told Nyssa. 

"Alright. Let's go. You go in the front, I'll take the rear entrance. Meet in the middle." Nyssa told Kara. 

They split up and both entered carefully, trying not to tip off Dominic before they got to him. 

To Kara's surprise, Nyssa got to him first. When Kara walked into what appears to Dominic's office, Nyssa already had him tied to a chair with a bandana covering his eyes

Kara also noticed a large gash on his forehead, and he was bleeding from it. Kara could only conclude that Nyssa hit him on the head,, knocked him out, then tied him up. 

"That was fast." Kara said unemotional, to which Nyssa just shrugged. 

A minute later, Dominic started to squirm, realizing he was tied up. 

"Let me go! I will kill you when I get out of here!" Dominic started to threaten.

Both Nyssa and Kara rolled their eyes at the man's empty threats. 

Nyssa grabbed a knife from her bag and quickly slice across Dominic's cheek, causing him to wince. 

"The quicker you realize you aren't in charge here, the easier it will be for you" Nyssa said calmly. 

  
  


Dominic struggled in his restraints a bit more before realizing he wasn't getting out. Finally he gave up and huffed a large breath out in defeat. 

"What do you want?" He asked, disappointed

"Where did you send weapons to for the League of Assassins?" Kara asked, plainly 

Kara noticed Dominic tense up and heard his heart beat pick up. 

"And don't bother lying. Because I WILL know." Kara added, making Nyssa smile. 

_ Might come in handy to be friends with a human (well, alien) lie detector.  _ Nyssa thought. 

After a few minutes of not getting an answer to Kara's question, Nyssa took stabbed Dominic in the leg. 

"Ahhh!!!" Dominic yelled. 

Kara was surprised and a little uneasy easy about Nyssa 's methods. But, she knew she could stop her if it started to get to be too much. 

_ For Sara.  _ Kara reminded herself as she took a deep breath. 

"Fine! F...fine. I'll tell you just stop please." Dominic shouted.

_ Weakling. He caved much faster than I was prepared for.  _ Nyssa thought, smirking. 

"Go on. Or the next one goes in your stomach." Nyssa threatened.

"Ok. Ok…. National City. I sent a truck with a shit ton of weapons to National City."

"Tell us something we don't already know, Dominic!" Nyssa countered

"The address. What was the exact address?" Kara added

"I… I don't remember. It… it was a few months ago. I don't remember." Dominic stuttered out. 

"Not good enough!" Nyssa said using her knife to put pressure on Dominic's stomach. Not enough to cut, but just enough to make him nervous about what happens next. 

"I swear I don't remember…." Nyssa pressed a little harder

"...But I think I still have it written down… check my black book on the desk. Its in there" 

Nyssa nodded at Kara, indicating for her to go check the book on Dominic's desk. 

Kara grabbed the black binder and opened it. She noticed all of the invoices and contacts are coded. 

_ Couldn't be that easy.  _ Kara said to herself. 

"How do I read your code to find them?" Kara asked, sternly.

"Its under L.A…. There's a shipment for L.A to National City three weeks ago." Dominic breathed out. 

Kara flipped to the page from three weeks ago and there it was. A shipping address in National City for an L.A. Kara nodded at Nyssa telling her she has it. 

Kara ripped out the invoice, as Nyssa moved back from Dominic. 

"Let's go." Nyssa said to Kara. Before turning back to Dominic.

"Tell anyone we were here and your angry clients will be least of your concerns. Understand?" Nyssa told Dominic, who immediately started nodding profusely. 

The duo started to leave but heard Dominic yell: "you can't just leave me here!"

Nyssa stopped and turned back to him. Kara didn't expect Nyssa to have mercy on this criminal, so this was surprising. 

But, Nyssa being Nyssa, she punched Dominic across the face hard, knocking him unconscious. She then untied him and left him in the chair. 

"If someone found him, it would be a clear indication he gave up some type of information. I don't want anyone to know we were ever here or that he was compromised." Nyssa explained. 

  
  


As they made their way out onto the street, Nyssa grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction that she started to go down the street. Kara noticed a news crew a little further up the street seemingly focusing on a community service project happening a little ways down. 

"We don't want anyone seeing us on the news in Star City. It would defeat the purpose of coming and going out of the city discreetly." Nyssa explained. 

Kara nodded as they made their way away from the cameras, away from Dominic's building, and away from Star City. 

_____________________________

Back in National City, Lena was hosting Sam and the kids at her home. After Kara left, Lena thought it would be fun to have her friend and her niece and nephew over. 

Sam was flipping through the TV channels trying to find the news. L-Corp was launching a new technology program in a few weeks, so they wanted to see what the media was saying. 

Sam stopped flipping for a moment when she hit a channel showcasing a community wide service project in Star City. 

"Wow! That’s really impressive that the community got together to clean up one of the most graffitied and littered areas in the city." Sam smiled in amazement.

Lena looked up from her phone to see what Sam was looking at. She saw a crowd of people picking up trash and cleaning buildings, but something in the very back of the frame caught her eye: A certain blonde ponytail.

"Pause the feed!" Lena exclaimed, as she stood up to look at the screen closer. 

"What?" Sam asked, confused. 

Lena stared at the side profile of the blonde woman in the background. 

_ Oh my God! Kara!  _

"Kara" Lena said so softly, in disbelief. 

"What? Where? No she's in Midvale, right" Sam said trying to keep calm. 

Lena pointed to the screen. "Look! In the background" 

Sam got up to get closer to the screen, too, and noticed that Lena was right. You could recognize that jawline anywhere. 

Lena and Sam stood there in silence for a minute trying to process what they were seeing, which is when Lena noticed the person standing close to Kara. There was a mysterious dark haired woman looking at Kara with her hand on Kara's upper arm. 

"Who is that with her?" Lena questioned. 

Sam just remained silent unsure what to say. 

  
_ What the fuck is going on?  _ Lena thought to herself as she sat back down on the couch in disbelief and shock. 


	8. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: sorry for the short chapter, but it was necessary for the plot. Also, sorry in advance for the angst. It won’t last forever, I promise

"Who is that with her?" Lena asked again. 

Lena wasn't really expecting an answer, but she was just utterly confused that that was all she could put together. 

"I think the more important question is why did she lie? I mean whats so special or important in Star City that she had to sneak away?" Sam countered. 

"I… I don't know." Lena said softly. 

Before Sam could reply, Ruby came walking into the living room.

"Mom! Zaza is on the phone. She wants to ask you something about mamma's birthday." Ruby said handing Sam the Phone, then running back to hang out with her brother and cousins. 

"Perfect timing!" Sam said to Lena before talking to Eliza on the phone. 

Lena raised her eyebrows in confusion, not sure where Sam was going with this.

"Eliza! How are you?" Sam asked. 

"Im good, sweetheart. How are you doing?" 

"Fine! How has your day been? Anything fun going on with you?" Sam asked trying to see if Eliza mentions Kara. 

_ Maybe Kara did go see Eliza first, then had to run to Star city for some reason.  _ Sam thought, waiting for Eliza to answer.

"Not much. I've been doing some charity work at the local hospital and then I did some house work…." 

_ Oh, damn. She definitely would have mentioned if Kara made her a visit.  _ Sam thought, sadly.

"... anyway! The reason I was calling besides checking in with Ruby was to see if you all are still planning on coming to visit for Alex's birthday in a few weeks?" Eliza asked

"Yes. Yes we are. Is that still ok?" Sam asked. 

"Of course, sweetie. I just wanted to make sure so I can tell the hospital that I won't be able to help that weekend" Eliza explained. 

"Wonderful. I know Alex is looking forward to it." Sam said, softly to Eliza. 

"Good. Me too. I won't keep you any longer. I'll talk to you later, Sam. Have a good night."

"Good night!" Sam said before hanging up and turning to her best friend. 

"What?" Lena asked, almost aggressively. 

  
  


Sam took a deep breath before telling Lena: "Eliza didn't mention Kara ever coming over. I'm sure she would have said something when I asked her about her day if one of her daughters showed up." 

Lena looked defeated. She was utterly confused. Not only had Kara lied to her, but she apparently left the city with a gorgeous mystery woman, and Lena had no idea why. 

Sam pulled Lena into a hug, when she saw her best friend starting to tear up. 

"It's gonna be ok, Lena. We will figure this out. There has to be some explanation…" Sam said, trying to comfort her friend.

"What am I going to do?... I mean if it was anyone else I would guess that they were having an affair, but… it's Kara…. I just… i just don't know" Lena stuttered in between sobs. 

"I know it looks bad, Lena. I never in a million years would have thought Kara would cheat. But, she loves you and those girls so much. You are her whole world…" 

Lena interrupts Sam by saying: " I know. But Kara promised to never lie to me again and here we are. Why would she do that unless she is cheating. What else could it be? That is the only thing I can think of that she wouldn't tell me about!"

"Lena, just see what Kara sTa when she gets home… maybe she really was planning on going to Eliza's, but got a call to help Felicity or something in Star City." Sam tried to remain optimistic.

"I… I just…" 

"Stop. No freaking out until you know for sure. If Kara tells you why she was in Star City when she gets home then all this worrying is for nothing. But, if she says she went to Midvale, well… I guess you'll know either way then." Sam got quieter towards the end of her statement, not even wanting to acknowledge the possibility. 

"You're right. I don't know all the facts yet. I have to get myself together. I can't have the kids seeing me like this." Lena said trying get herself to focus on something else other than the thoughts in her own head. 

Sam picking up on the fact that Lena needed a distraction. She walked out of the room to go and get the kids and bring them out to the living room for a family movie night. 

Lena was grateful for the distraction as she cuddled Lilly into her side and Hope slept in her baby rocker next to the couch. 

_ Please tell me there is an explanation. I don't think I'll survive without her.  _ Lena thought as she drifted to sleep.


	9. Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I am posting a few chapters in one day. I have noticed in the comments that some people are freaking out about Kara's decision. I agree with you all that Kara is going to need to make things right and I am already planning for that. I realized that this is getting drawn out a bit more than I realized as I was writing it, which is why I am posting a few chapter in one day. I am a few chapters ahead, so I just decided to post them all in hopes of making the angst not as long lasting. 
> 
> I hope you all are still with me. I appreciate all of the comments and support. I am enjoying writing this, and I hope you are enjoying reading it.

After a few hours of travel and talking with Nyssa, Kara was finally walking in the front door of her home. 

She was mentally exhausted, but she was trying her best not to show it. She couldn’t stop thinking about what comes next now that she and Nyssa had a real lead in National City. While on the train home, the unlikely duo discussed their next course of action. 

They decided it was best not to rush into an unknown situation head on. The last thing that wanted to do was end up in a trap. So, they settled on staking out the building that corresponded with the address they got from Dominic. After a good night's sleep, Nyssa would take the first shift of watching the building. 

They were hoping to not only get confirmation that Sara was in there, but also see who was in charge of trying to create this new League of Assassins. With any luck, it wouldn’t take too long to figure out both of those. 

But, Kara and Nyssa agreed that as soon as they got confirmation that Sara was in there and was alive, they would act. Their primary goal was to save Sara, and stopping the league was something they would deal with later if need be. 

Kara walked into her home to see Lena passed out on the couch with an empty glass of scotch next to her. 

Kara walked over to Lena to cover her up with a blanket. Kara could easily move her to the bedroom, but she didn’t want to wake Lena up. Kara desperately needed to shower and change, and she didn’t want to disturb Lena in their bedroom. 

_ Too late…  _ Kara said to herself as she noticed Lena start to wake up when she placed the blanket on her. 

“Kara?” Lena said, groggily. 

“Hey, my love. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kara said softly. 

As Lena started to wake up, she began to remember what she was desperately trying to forget and what drove her to drink a glass of scotch for the first time in months. 

“How… How was Eliza’s?” Lena asked, almost afraid of what Kara was going to say next. 

Lena noticed Kara’s eye’s slightly widened at her question. No one else would probably have picked up on it if they didn’t spend so much time staring into those beautiful blue eyes. 

_ That’s not good. _

“Eliza’s….” Kara started, realizing that she told Lena she would be visiting Eliza for the day. 

_ Rao, I hate lying. _

“...My day was good. Just did some talking.” Kara said, trying to sound confident in her answer despite it tearing her up inside. She was doing her best to be somewhat honest in her answer. 

Lena felt her heart break at Kara’s words. It was taking all of her strength to not break down right then and there. She had her answer now. Kara was having an affair. 

_ Fuck! What am I going to do? I… I just don’t know. I.. _

“Lena, are you ok?” Kara asked with concern in her voice, breaking Lena out of her downward spiral of thoughts. 

Lena looked up at those blue eyes she loved to get lost in and fought back her own tears as she replied:

“I… I… yes. I’m fine. I think I’m just tired.” Lena said finally getting her wording together. 

The last thing Lena wanted to do was show that she was upset. She was told all her life to never show your emotions especially when people betray you. Even though she had tried to fight those Luthor lessons ever since she and Kara became friends, she felt all she could do was become stoic now or else she would start crying and never stop. 

  
  


Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up ever since she got home, and could tell that Lena was being a little off. But, she didn’t want to push her. Kara knew by now that if her wife didn’t want to talk about something at that moment, then the best thing to do was to give her space and wait for her to bring it up. 

“Ok… well, why don’t you go get into bed?” Kara suggested. 

Lena simply nodded and got up to walk to their bedroom. 

Kara followed a minute later and made her way to their en suite bathroom to take a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes. 

Lena crawled into her side of the bed as Kara made her way to the bathroom. She faced away from the door so that Kara couldn’t see her red face. 

As soon as Lena heard the water start in the shower, she finally let out all of the tears she had been holding in. She just couldn’t hold them in any longer. 

_ I don’t know where I go from here. I never thought I would be here. I never thought Kara would cheat or even had the capability to cheat. She is a walking ball of sunshine and a paragon of hope for god’s sake. How did I get here? I thought we were happy. I thought she was happy. I mean am I that self involved that I didn’t even notice any clues that she wasn’t happy? Fuck! I need to figure all of this shit out. I think I need some space from her to figure all this out, but how do I do that without leaving our kids, too? Work. I’m going back to work. It’s time.  _


	10. Surveillance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am finishing up a few chapters, so I can tell you that the lying and angst will end in only a few more chapter. so bare with me.

The morning following Kara and Nyssa’s trip to Star City, Kara woke up to Lena getting dressed in one of her fitted pant suits. As much as Kara loved the sight of her wife in such a sexy (yet professional) pant suit, she was confused as to why Lena was getting dressed up. 

“Lena… why are you getting dressed like you are going to a board meeting today?” Kara asked cheekily. 

Lena turned to face Kara and simply said: “I’m going back to work today. It’s time. I am getting stir crazy in this place, and I need to return eventually. Plus, you already said you wanted to spend the day with Hope and Lilly has school, so it’s perfect timing.” 

Kara couldn’t knock Lena’s logic, but she was still confused. They had not discussed Lena returning to work so soon, but she was never going to be the partner that told her spouse what she could or could not do. So, Kara smiled and nodded. 

“Ok. if that’s what you want, then I hope you have a wonderful first day back.” Kara said, getting up to go give Lena a quick kiss on the lips. 

Lena allowed Kara to give her a quick peck more so because it was second nature to them both, but also because she still loved Kara regardless of what she believes is going on with Kara and her mystery woman. 

Lena left their penthouse a few minutes later after giving both Lilly and Hope goodbye kisses while they still slept. Even though Kara was awake a bit earlier than normal for a weekday, she decided to not waste her freetime. She checked in with Nyssa to make sure she had everything under control, and that she was still going to do surveillance on the apparent League headquarters. Of course, Nyssa said she was. 

After talking with Nyssa, Kara heard Hope start to wake up, so she went to her youngest daughter. Kara quickly changed Hope’s diaper and clothes. She then backed her diaper bag with stuff she would need for their day. 

A little while later, Kara heard Lilly hop down from her bed and join her in Hope’s room. 

“Mornin’, Jeju. Mornin’ Hope.” Lilly said, rubbing her eyes as she continued to wake up. 

“Goodmorning, Little One. School today, so why don’t you go get dressed while I make us some pancakes.” Kara said smiling at her daughter. 

“Yay! With extra syrup? Please please please?” Lilly instantly perked up at the mention of her favorite breakfast food, making Kara laugh. 

“Of course! Can’t have pancakes without syrup” Kara replied. 

Lilly ran out of the nursery back to her own room to get ready for school. So, with Hope in one arm and the diaper bag in the other, Kara followed but headed toward the kitchen. Kara put Hope in the play pin that was in the living room, while Kara made breakfast pancakes for her and Lilly and a bottle for Hope. 

Kara put three perfectly cooked pancakes on a plate for Lilly just in time for the Little One to come running into the kitchen. 

“PANCAKES!!!” Lilly yelled in excitement as she bounced over to the kitchen table where Kara placed her plate and orange juice. 

Kara watched as her oldest daughter inhaled her breakfast similar to how Kara eats herself, making Kara chuckle. 

After eating, Lilly pushed her plate up and dramatically patted her stomach indicating she was stuffed. 

“Thanks, Jeju! But, where is mommy?” Lilly asked, noticing Lena’s absence in their morning routine.

“She had to go to work this morning. But, we will see her after school, ok?” Kara said, reassuring Lilly that Lena would be back. 

Lilly nodded after processing what her Jeju told her. 

“Time for school! Let's get going, Lilly. Grab your backpack.”

“Ok, Jeju!” Lilly replied, smiling. 

A half an hour later, Kara had dropped Lilly off at school and she and Hope made their way to Jonn’s hideout, AKA the Tower. Kara told Ms. Grant that she would be working on her articles today, so she could work remotely. 

Kara figured that she could use the satellites that Jonn’s system was hooked up to to surveil the League’s base of operations while Nyssa was there in person. So that’s what Kara did for her day. She switched between working on her articles for Catco, playing with Hope, and looking through satellite footage of the building. If she was honest though, she spent way more time playing and giggling with her daughter. 

__________________________________

Across town at L-Corp, Lena was not having as much of a relaxing day as her wife. Lena’s first day back at L-Corp was just as crazy as usual. She got updated by the board and my Sam on everything that has been going on since she took her maternity leave. Lena was thankful to Sam because everything was running pretty smoothly and all she had to do was finalize some mergers and buyouts (so mainly just paperwork). 

But, after getting caught up on the business side of things, Lena took advantage of the technologies in L-Corp. She wanted to find out who that woman with Kara was. So, she took a screenshot of the news footage of Kara with the mystery woman. Although the picture is not a full profile of the woman it did show most of her face, so she was hopeful that she could find something. 

“Damn it!” Lena cursed as the results from her database searches. 

**No matches found** . 

Lena saw those words appear in bold red letters across her computer screen. 

_ Who is she? If I can’t find any trace of her then she either somehow had her existence wiped from any known servers in the world or she has been living completely off of the grid her entire life. Either way, it is sketchy and very concerning. What the hell is Kara doing with someone like that? How did she even meet someone like that?  _

For the rest of her work day, Lena continued to try and find information about this woman.Lena continued to adjust and rewrite some of her facial recognition software, and she eventually was able to find a picture of her in the background of a random facebook picture. But, the picture was taken in Star City, so Lena was happy that she made some progress. 

_ So, this woman does have some connection to Star City. She was seen in that facebook post and on the news with Kara. That’s at least a start. Whoever you are, I am going to find out.  _ Lena promised herself and the mystery woman. 


	11. Texts

Lena was full of mixed emotions as she made her way back home from her first day back at L-Corp. She was happy to be back at work. She didn’t realize how much she would actually miss working. She would deny it if anyone ever asked her, but she even missed having to deal with problem board members or employees. 

However, she was a bit irritated too. Despite hours of writing and rewriting the code for her facial recognition software, she still hadn’t found any more useful information on Kara’s mystery woman. 

_ Fuck, KARA’s mystery woman. When did I start thinking about her as Kara’s or as something to Kara.  _ Lena rolled her eyes to herself at the internal realization. 

Luckily before Lena could think about that any further, Lena’s driver, Frank, started to talk to her from the driver’s seat. 

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, we are here. If there is nothing else, I will see you tomorrow morning.” Frank said respectfully. 

“Thank you, Frank. Have a good night.” Lena replied as she hopped out of the car and walked into her building. 

Lena made her way up to the penthouse, and when she opened the front door she was taken back by the sight. 

Kara, Lilly, and Hope were all snuggled up on the couch watching Finding Nemo. Lena’s heart melted at the sight. While she was still very wary of her situation with Kara and the mystery woman in Kara’s life, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend time with her family. 

_ Because they are still MY family.  _

“Mommy!” Lilly shouted as soon as she saw Lena walk inside. 

“Shhh” Kara whispered to Lilly, nodding toward the sleeping 3 month (almost 4 month) old on her chest.

Lilly quieted down quickly once she realized that her little sister was sleeping. Lilly knew that it was not a good idea to wake up a sleeping Hope unless you wanted to hear crying for an hour as one of their mother’s calmed her back down. 

Lena blew Lilly a kiss, then Lena put her briefcase on the table then went to change out of her pantsuit and into something more comfortable. 

A few minutes later, Lena was getting comfortable on the couch next to Lilly. Lilly flipped around from lying on Kara’s thigh to cuddling into Lena’s side with her feet on Kara’s thigh. 

“I… i’m glad you are home mommy. I missed you.” Lilly said in between yawns. 

“Me too, darling. Did you have a good day at school?” Lena asked, softly as not to disturb Hope. 

“Yup! I had fun with my friends and my teacher let us paint today!” Lilly explained as if she had the best day of school ever. 

“That’s great, Lilly.” Lena replied, smiling. 

Lena then looked up to see Kara watching the mother and daughter’s conversation. Lena took a deep breath, trying to keep her heart rate under control so Kara hopefully won’t pick up on anything out of the ordinary. 

“How was your day, Kara?” Lena asked in between deep breaths. 

“It was good. I caught up on some of my articles for Catco, and did some research. But, I mostly played with Hope until it was time to get Lilly from school, then we came back here, ate dinner and now here we are.” Kara explained, smiling. 

Lena half-smiled and nodded at Kara’s words. She hoped more than anything else that that was all Kara did today. 

“How about you? How was your first day back at L-Corp?” Kara asked, softly. 

“It went well. I mainly had a lot of paperwork to catch up on, but it was nice to get back to it.” Lena whispered. 

“Good. I’m glad you had a good day.” Kara said, sincerely. 

“Jeju, Mommy, can you please stop talking. We are missing the movie and this is my favorite part.” Lilly said, sweaty, making Lena and Kara chuckle. 

The family continued to snuggle together and watch the movie more quietly, per Lilly’s request. Honestly, Kara and Lena (while for different reasons) were just happy to spend time relaxing as a whole family. 

Unfortunately, the relaxation did not last nearly as long as either Lena or Kara would have liked. The movie only had about 10 more minutes left to it when Kara’s phone started to vibrate on the side table. 

“Lena, could you hand that to me, please?” Kara asked, not wanting to move and risk waking up Hope. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s phone off of the table and passed it to Kara. Kara opened up her phone to see she had a new text message from Nyssa. 

Little did Kara realize that Lena could see her phone from the angle she was sitting in. Lena was making sure that she was not obvious in breaching her wife’s privacy by reading her text messages. But, at this point, Lena would rather be safe than sorry when it comes to Kara’s apparent secret life. 

Lena felt her lungs stop breathing for a moment as she glanced at Kara’s new message from a contact listed as  **N.G.**

**N.G: We need to meet. Usual place in 1 hour.**

To which Lena saw Kara replied:

**Kara: see you then.**

Lena quickly glanced back at the Tv when she noticed Kara start to move. 

“I’m going to put her down really quick. There is a Supergirl emergency that I need to take care of. Don’t wait up. I’m not sure how long this will take” Kara said nonchalantly, as she carefully maneuvered to stand up without waking Hope. 

“Fine.” Lena said, plainly. 

Lena snuggled Lilly closer to her as she watched Kara fly out of the apartment a few seconds after putting Hope in her nursery. 

Lena finished watching the movie with Lilly, then helped her daughter get ready for bed. After tucking Lilly in for the night, Lena went to check on Hope, who was still sound asleep. After making both of her daughters were alright, Lena grabbed her phone and texted Sam. 

**Lena: Please come over tomorrow. I need someone to talk to.**

**Sam: no problem. I will be there first thing in the morning. No matter what is going on, I’m here for you and we will get through this.**

**Lena: Thanks. I don’t know if I can believe that. But thanks for saying it.**

After texting with Sam, Lena finally passed out herself. She was so exhausted from work on top of her body giving out from another piece of evidence that the love of her life was hiding something big from her. 


	12. Leader

After getting Nyssa’s emergency text and half-lying to Lena, Kara found herself flying over to one of the downtown remote locations she and Nyssa have been meeting up at. Kara instantly landed directly in front of Nyssa, who seemed more agitated than usual. 

“Hey, Nyssa. What’s the emergency?” Kara asked confused and concerned. 

Nyssa was normally cool, calm, and collected. She was trained from a very very young age to be that way, but now after finally seeing who was heading up this new League, Nyssa’s calm nature was being overthrown by anger and nerves. 

Nyssa’s obvious jitters were making Kara very uneasy. In the short time she had gotten to know the former head of the original League of Assassins, she knew that Nyssa did not show emotions or any worries. In fact the only time she had ever seen Nyssa show any emotion was when she discussed Sara, so Nyssa’s current behavior was freaking her out. 

“Nyssa! Tell me what you found out. You’re starting to freak me out. Is it Sara? Did something happen to her?” Kara asked, hoping that was not the case

Nyssa shook her head instantly. 

_ Thank Rao! At least we know Sara isn’t dead. Or well, not for sure anyways.  _

“I.. I was sitting on the address like we discussed and a few hours ago I noticed a large number of people starting to show up….”

“A large number?” Kara interrupted.

“About two dozen. Give or take a few.” Nyssa clarified. 

Kara nodded for Nyssa to continue her recounting of what happened that day. 

“Anyway, after a while of watching people come and go, someone I recognized immediately showed up. Someone who has a history with the League and was angry when I disbanded it. But the problem is, he is supposed to be dead….” 

Nyssa paused when Kara’s face started to crinkle in confusion, but then continued. 

“...It was Malcolm Merlyn. I don’t know how familiar you are with him. But, he is Thea’s father and a former Head of the League of Assassins.”

Kara had heard the name and horror stories of Malcom Merlyn from Barry and some from Sara and Oliver. But, like Nyssa said, last she had heard Meryln died years ago when he sacrificed himself for Thea. 

“How is he alive?” Kara asked, even though she wasn’t really expecting Nyssa to have an answer. 

“I don’t know, Kara. I really don’t. I mean maybe it has something to do with when Oliver rebooted the universe or maybe there is something else going on. But, honestly I don’t really care. The point is we have to deal with him because he cannot be allowed to restart the league.”

“I agree. But, at least now we have a face and a name and we are that much closer to saving Sara and shutting all of this down for good.” Kara replied, trying to be optimistic. 

“It does make some sense though. Oliver and the rest of his group used one of the Lazarus pits to revive Thea and Sara, so he knew about their connection to the pits, so it makes sense that he would know about Sara’s connection to both myself and the pit.” Nyssa reasoned out. 

“And he wouldn’t want to do tests on his daughter so to him I guess Sara was the only other choice to get what he wants.” Kara added, while Nyssa nodded in agreement. 

“It also makes sense as to how Sara was taken. If she saw Meryln, she wouldn’t have instantly thought to fight him. She wouldn’t probably have tried to talk to him first and see how the hell he was alive, which might have made her more vulnerable to a surprise attack.” Nyssa suggested, using her years of tactical skills and knowledge of Sara to make the probably accurate assumption. 

“So where do we go from here?” Kara asked

“As much as I hate it, I think we have to continue to do more surveillance because we still do not know for sure if Sara is in there or not. Especially since the building walls are lined with lead and you can’t x-ray them…”

_ Because that would be too easy _ Kara thought to herself as Nyssa was talking

“...We have to be certain that we can get to Sara before we go in or else we are putting her at more risk. So, i think that we should continue with the plan. Take turns staking them out and when we see any signs of Sara we go in.”

“Sounds good, but I am going to reach out to Barry and Cisco. If anyone can figure out what Malcolm has been up to lately it would be them. I trust them to keep this on the down low. No one will know we are looking into him except them.” Kara added the last bit to try and reassure Nyssa, who Kara could see was concerned about letting others know what they are doing. 

“Fine. But only tell them what they absolutely need to know. The last thing we need is the Flash or anyone else to show up in this city. It might spook Merlyn that we are on to him.” 

Kara nodded, then took out her phone to call Barry and ask him for the favor. 

Barry happily agreed and luckily he didn’t ask too many questions. He and Cisco said that they would quietly look into anything they could find out about Malcolm and what he could be upto since the restart of the universe. 

“Barry and Cisco are on it and they will update me when they find something. Also, Cisco mentioned that they have been having to recatch (re-arrest) some Metahuman villains even though they had already dealt with them before Crisis. So Cisco thinks that anything is possible. If those Metas could be released or brought back to life, then who’s to say it couldn't have happened with Merlyn.”

“Like I said, it doesn't really matter how he is here, but that he is and he is causing all this trouble….. Oh, and thank Barry and his team for me.” Nyssa added. 

“I will. Look, Why don’t you get some rest. I already told Lena not to wait up for me, and I honestly wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. So, I will take over surveillance until you get a good night sleep and we switch out tomorrow.” Kara offered. 

Kara noticed that Nyssa looked exhausted. She would bet that Nyssa hadn’t taken a break for the last day and a half since they got back. Kara was worried about her friend’s mental and physical state just as much as the mission at hand. Even though Nyssa was a gifted assassin, she still had her limits and would not be at 100% if she didn’t take a break every once in a while. 

  
  


“Thank you Kara. I will do that. Let me know if anything changes though.” Nyssa said sternly before smirking and walking off. 

__________________________

Before starting her night shift, Kara hurried back home to grab the few things she would need for the night and for the next morning, and when she got home she noticed Lena and the girls were sound asleep. So, she quietly packed a bag with a change of clothes and grabbed a ton of snacks from the kitchen. 

She also left Lena a note on her bed side table saying that she would see her later that night (meaning tomorrow night). She didn’t want to worry Lena when she woke up the next morning and Kara wasn't there. 

Eventually, Kara made herself comfortable (well as comfortable as possible) on a nearby building roof so that she could keep eyes on the League. 

_ It’s going to be a long night. _ Kara thought to herself as she opened a bag of potato chips and started to watch for movement in the building in question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will finally have the reveals, confrontations, apologies. (so no need to keep freaking out). 
> 
> as always, that you all for reading. I really means the world to me.


	13. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This chapter and the next chapter are sort of part one and two. They were just getting two long to put into one single chapter, so i broke it up. So, here is the moment you have all been waiting for. Hope you are still with me. Thanks again for reading!

Kara watched Malcolm and his goons bring in boxes and boxes and boxes of supplies all throughout the night. Luckily for her and unlucky for them, Kara could x-ray vision those boxes and see the majority of what they were bringing in and out. Mainly they had various types of weapons and ammunition, but there were also some odd things that Kara could only assume were being used to rebuild the pit. 

Once the sun came up, Nyssa was not far behind it. Nyssa got some much needed rest then met back up with Kara to get an update from last night. 

“Anything happen last night? Find anything new out?” Nyssa asked.

“Not much. They have been stockpiling weapons and some other things. Based on what you told me about the pit, it seems like those things are being used to try and rebuild it.” Kara replied, yawning. 

“That’s not good. If they have the materials to build the pit then that means they know what they need to do in order to get it up and running…”

Nyssa paused because she was starting to get more anxious about this who situation, and Kara picked up on this by hearing her heartbeat speed up. 

“What’s bothering you now?” Kara asked, concerned as to what is making Nyssa nervous. 

“I’m concerned because no one has tried to build one from scratch before. All of the other ones have been found naturally. Of course my father made adjustments here and there over the years, but the base of it’s healing properties were natural. But, if Merlyn is actually able to create one, then that could have catastrophic effects for the future. Who knows what could happen if these can be created from scratch.” Nyssa explained, nerves running through the assassin’s voice. 

“Well, then we better make sure he doesn’t succeed.” Kara said, trying to keep her hopes up and reassure her friend. 

“From the beginning, I never really expected them to build a new pit or even know where to begin. I was just focused on getting Sara back and then shutting down these people. I never truly thought creating a new pit was possible.” 

“We will figure it out, and we WILL save Sar… Ah!” Kara shouted as she felt a pain shoot through her stomach. 

Nyssa immediately sprung into action when she saw Kara get hit with some green bullet. She turned to see where the shot had come from and fired her own arrows right back. 

The building across from them had two people on them; one with a bow and arrow the other with what looked like a long-range sniper. Once Nyssa found her target, she shot back at them directly. Before the men could get away, Nyssa’s arrows struck each of them through the heart. 

Nyssa turned around to see Kara lying on the ground bleeding out, so she started to put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Kara! Kara, stay with me. What do I do? I thought you were not able to be shot” Nyssa rambled. 

“Kryp..Kryptonite. They shot me with Kryptonite… I need my sister. She can get it out.” Kara said, wincing in pain. 

“Fine! Where do I need to take you. Hurry tell me!” Nyssa asked quickly. 

“I.. I think I can fly there. I still.. Still have some strength left. But, not much.” Kara said trying to lean up on the ground. 

“Kara?!” Nyssa warned as Kara managed to stand up. 

Nyssa didn’t fight Kara on this. She knew what it was like to embrace the pain and fight through pain even in order to do what needed to be done. 

Before Nyssa realized it, she was hanging onto Kara and flying for about a minute before landing in front of an unknown building a few blocks over. 

Nyssa noticed as soon as they landed, Kara couldn’t keep herself standing up. So, Nyssa grabbed her and brought her inside some P.I’s office. 

“Where do I go Kara?” Nyssa asked, almost fully carrying Kara in the building. 

“Over.. over there. There is a hidden door to the Tower.” Kara indicated softly. 

Nyssa quickly followed Kara’s instructions and brought her inside the secret room. Nyssa placed Kara on a nearby couch. Nyssa grabbed a blanket that was on the couch to put pressure on Kara’s still bleeding wound. 

“Alex… call alex” Kara whispered, handing Nyssa her phone. 

Nyssa recognizing Alex's name as Kara’s sister, she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Alex. 

A few rings later, Nyssa heard an answer.

“Kara? Where are you?” Alex said, sounding mad. 

“Umm, this isn’t Kara. but she needs you. She told me to call you. She was shot. We are at some place she called The Tower.” Nyssa explained over the phone. 

“We will be there in 5” Alex said sternly, before hanging up the phone. 

______________________________

An hour earlier, at her penthouse, Lena woke up to the smell of donuts and coffee. She made her way out of her room to go towards the wonderful smell. 

“Good morning, Lena!” Sam said when she noticed Lena walk into the kitchen. 

Lena smiled at the sight of her friend. Sam was fixing a few plates of breakfast for everyone. She had donuts and chocolate milk for the kids and donuts and coffee for Lena. 

“What is all of this?” Lena asked, with a huge smile on her face. 

“I knew you where having some issues and wanted to talk today, so I called L-Corp and canceled both of our schedules for the day, then Ruby and I went to get breakfast.”

“I picked the donuts. Hope you like them, Aunt Lena!” Ruby said from the kitchen table. 

“They smell great, Ruby. Thank you.”

“Alex is in the other room with Riley. I hope you don’t mind her borrowing Hope’s changing table. And I already checked on Lilly. She is up and getting ready for the day.” Sam explained. 

“Thank you. I appreciate all of this. But it’s not necessary.” Lena started, but was cut off by Sam. 

“Stop. Yes it was. It’s my job as your best friend to be here for you. And I told Alex what was going on and she is just as confused as us, unfortunately.” Sam said, quieting down towards the end of her sentence. 

“Good morning, Mommy!” Lilly said as she ran into the room to give her mom a good morning hug. 

“Good morning, Darling” Lena said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. 

“You slept late, mommy. Aunt Sam said you were really tired. Are you better now?” Lilly asked, concerned, which made Lena’s heart melt. 

“I am now, my love… Now, go eat your donuts before Ruby eats them all.” Lena teased. 

Lilly hopped over to sit next to Ruby and start eating her breakfast. Alex soon came out to join the rest of the family. She had both Hope and Riley in her arms as she walked in. 

Lena quickly came to Alex’s rescue and took Hope from her sister-in-law. 

“Good morning, darling.” Lena whispered to Hope. Hope cooed back at her mother with a smile on her face. 

After the group relaxed a bit and eat their breakfast, there was a knock at the front door. 

“Ok. Kiddos. Time for school” Alex said to Lilly and Ruby.

Sam noticed Lena’s confused face when Alex walked the girls to the door. Alex opened the door revealing Lena’s driver Frank.

“I called him earlier and asked him to take the kids to school this morning because I figured we needed to talk. I hope that was ok.” Sam explained. 

Lena simply nodded. 

After Frank took Ruby and Lilly, the adults made their way to the living room to finally discuss the elephant in the room. 

“So, what is going on? What happened last night?” Sam asked empathetically.

Lena took a deep breath and cuddled Hope into her chest a bit more. 

“First, I couldn’t find anything on that woman on any database that L-Corp has access to. All I could find was another picture from a few years back in Star City. On top of that, when I came home last night, we had a family movie night, which was nice… I mean everything was going great. But, then Kara got a text. She didn’t know I could see it, but I did. It was from a contact named N.G. and it said ‘we need to meet. Usual place in one hour’ and the next thing you know she says there was a supergirl emergency and for me not to wait up for her” Lena explained and started to get emotional as she was talking. 

“What is going on with her?!?” Alex said aggressively. 

Lena shook her head in uncertainty.

“I mean she is not stupid and she loves you more than anything. There has to be something we are missing, right” Alex said, trying to get some reason. 

“I don’t know. But, something is definitely going on.” Sam said, patting Lena’s leg trying to comfort her friend. 

“Wait! Did you say Star City?” Alex asked as if she had a realization. 

Lena and sam nodded yes to Alex.

“Hold on, I have an idea.” Alex said, before taking out her phone. She played around with her phone for a few seconds before making a call. 

“Hello?” Alex heard on the other end of the phone.

“Felicity. It’s Alex. Alex Danvers. I’m..”

“Kara’s sister. I remember. What's up?” Felicity asked 

Alex quickly switched to put felicity on speaker phone so that sam and lena could hear what was going on because Alex was getting death glares from them as she was on the phone. 

“I just sent you a picture of a woman with Kara from Star City. I was wondering if you knew who she was? I can’t find any information on her and let’s just say Kara isn’t being forthcoming about any information at the moment.” 

“Ok.. Give me a second. Let me see what you sent….” 

Alex, Lena and Sam waited in silence and anxiety as they hoped Felicity could give them some information 

“...Alex. First, let me ask, when was this taken?” 

Felicity’s serious tone immediately made the trio very nervous.

“A few days ago.” Alex answered. 

“That’s a bit concerning…It's never good when she is in town.”

“So you know who it is?” Alex asked cutting Felicity off

“Yes. yes. I do. Her name is Nyssa al Ghul. And Alex I don’t know what Kara had gotten herself into, but nothing that has anything to do with Nyssa is ever good. Just trust me from experience. Look. I’m sorry, I have to go. Mia needs me. Please be careful and tell Kara to call me.” Felicity said, before hanging up. 

“Well, that doesn’t sound good” Lena said, very confused and very concerned. 

“At least we have a name now.” Sam added. 

“This is ridiculous! I am just going to call my sister and get the truth out of her one way or another!” Alex exclaimed. 

“Alex, wait…” Lena started but was cut off by Alex’s phone ringing. 

“Speak of the devil” Alex said, showing Sam and Lena that Kara was calling her. 

“Kara? Where are you?” Alex hollered over the phone as she answered. 

“Umm, this isn’t Kara. but she needs you. She told me to call you. She was shot. We are at some place she called The Tower.” Alex heard a stranger’s voice say on the other end of the phone. 

Lena and Sam noticed Alex’s facial expression drop into a blank stare. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena whispered to Alex, who just waved her off, indicating for her to wait a second. 

“We will be there in 5” Alex said sternly, before hanging up the phone. 

“What the hell is going?” Lena asked Alex

“Kara was shot. She is at the Tower. We need to go now.” Alex told Lena, as she started to grab her wallet and keys from the kitchen counter. 

“What!? Alex tell me what’s going on?” Lena said standing up. 

Sam took Hope from Lena’s arms, realizing that she would stay with Hope and Riley while Alex and Lena dealt with Kara. 

“I don’t know Lena. Some woman was on the other end of the phone saying that they are at the Tower and that Kara was shot. Are you coming or not?” Alex said bluntly. 

“Let’s go” Lena replied before really processing what was going on. 


	14. And Answers

Back at the Tower, Nyssa found some bandages and was trying to apply them to Kara’s wound, but nothing was working. 

“Just hold on Kara. Alex is on her way” Nyssa said, softly. 

“Tha..Thank you, Nyssa.” Kara said, wheezing. 

Nyssa felt Kara’s temperature spike up, so she ran to get a wet rag from the bathroom to try and cool Kara down. 

“Here you go, Kara. just breath ok. Just keep breathing” Nyssa said, trying to remain calm. 

She had seen many people die in front of her, but only a few who she actually cared about. Those deaths haunted her the most, and she desperately didn't want to add to that list. She finally had another friend she could trust and she really didn’t want to lose her. 

“Nyssa… Prom..Promise me that you will save Sara. and Tell Lena.. tell Lena I love..” 

“Stop! Kara. Just stop. You are going to be fine!” Nyssa aggressively cut Kara off. 

“Please… promise me.” Kara whispered, as she grabbed Nyssa hand her her own, feeling the last bit of strength slowly slip from her body. 

“I… Kara… I Promise. I promise. But you can’t give up!” Nyssa told Kara.

Kara's eyes began to close and she finally passed out from the pain. Nyssa quickly checked to make sure she was still breathing, which she was. 

Nyssa heard the door start to open. She grabbed a knife from her boot and threw it at the door as a warning in case it wasn’t friendly guests. She didn’t want to take a chance of being ambushed with a dying Kara next to her. 

“What the hell!?” Nyssa heard as the door swung open. She recognized the same voice from her phone call either. 

Alex walked into the Tower and was greeted by a knife being thrown at her head. But quickly noticed the dark haired woman in question covered in blood and kneeling down next to her unconscious sister. 

_ Oh God. Kara! _

Lena followed Alex into the room and instantly noticed the mystery woman now known as Nyssa kneeling over her wife’s body. 

Alex and Lena quickly made their way over to where Kara was. 

  
  


“Alex?” Nyssa asked, softly. 

“Yes. I’m Alex. Now tell me what the hell happened to my sister.”

“We got attacked. We were talking and the next thing we knew Kara was shot. I killed the men that shot her then she flew us here. She gave me her phone and told me to call you.” Nyssa quickly explained, as Alex started to examine her sister’s wound. 

“It looks like a Kryptonite bullet. I need to take it out. Then she should heal up, hopefully.” Alex said then started to get to work to save her sister. 

Lena stood back behind Alex, full of mixed emotions. She was scared that Kara was going to die. She had seen Kara hurt more times than she would have liked, but only a few where she was really concerned that Kara might not make it and this was one of those times. On top of that fear and concern, she was also furious because she was face to face with the woman who is a part of Kara’s secret life. 

_ Kara, you better be ok so that I can kick your ass myself.  _ Lena thought to herself. 

Lena had noticed that Nyssa had moved away from her position next to the couch to give Alex room to work. Lena could see that the other woman was shaken up a bit. Nyssa was leaning against the far wall just staring at Kara’s wound as Alex tried to get all of the bullet shards out of her sister’s body. 

“Got it!” Alex’s voice made Lena turn back to focus on her wife and sister-in-law. 

“Lena, can you flip that switch next to the door? It will activate the yellow sun lamps in here.” Alex asked, pointing towards the light switch in question. 

Lena nodded and quickly moved to turn on the sun lamps. 

As soon as the lamps kicked on, Alex noticed Kara’s breathing instantly improve. She was still unconscious, but at least she was going to be ok. 

_ She’s alive. She’s going to be fine. Thank god!  _ Alex thought to herself. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Alex heard Nyssa asked from the back of the room

Alex simply nodded, still confused as to who this woman really was. 

Nyssa took the good news and left out the way she came, confusing Alex and Lena even more. 

“What was weird.” Alex let out, and Lena just nodded in agreement. 

Lena made her way to sit next to Kara’s head. She might be confused and furious, but she still loved Kara and wanted to make sure that she was going to be alright. 

About an hour or two later, Kara finally opened her eyes to see her sister and wife sitting in front of her with worried looks on their faces. 

“Kara?” Lena said softly, when she noticed kara start to wake up. 

“Lena” Kara whispered. 

Kara was still in pain. She could feel her stomach was still tender, but it was not nearly as before. 

“Hey, Darling.” Lena said, softly, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

That was all the kindness Kara got because the next thing she heard was Alex yelling at her. 

“Kara Danvers! You do not get to die on me especially when you are out and about doing god knows what with some random person without telling anyone. What were you thinking?!?” Alex hollered. 

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister’s rant.  _ Wait, random person? Where was Nyssa? _ Kara thought to herself looking around before addressing her sister. 

“Wait.. where’s the woman who called you?” Kara asked Alex in concern. 

“You mean Nyssa? She left after I told her you were going to be fine.” Alex said plainly. 

_ Shit. she is going for Sara. She’s gonna kill Malcolm. She is going to get herself killed. _

Kara started to try and get up, but was stopped by Lena. 

“Kara, what are you doing? You need to rest…”

“No. I have to stop her. She’s going to get herself killed.” Kara tried to explain. 

“Kara, what is going on. Please talk to me. There have been a lot of things running through my head and none of them are good. So, just talk to me.” Lena begged. 

Kara noticed the hurt and worry in Lena’s voice. She felt terrible that she was the reason for it. Now was the time to come clean and explain. Malcolm obviously already knows she is involved now, and they were right she was still too weak to be any help to Nyssa. 

Kara took a deep breath then started to explain everything from the beginning. 

“I met Nyssa at Oliver’s funeral a few years ago. She was the daughter of a former head of the League of Assassins. That’s how she met Oliver and Sara… Sara is why she is here….” Kara took a deep breath before continuing. 

Lena and Alex just listened intently as Kara began to explain what has been going on. They both were expecting the worst of the worst so whatever Kara would say couldn’t be as bad as what they were playing up in their own minds. 

“...Sara was kidnapped by a group of people who are claiming to be a reconstituted League of Assassins even though Nyssa disbanded the real League after her father died. It was my first day back at work and I was walking to get lunch when I just happened to run into her on the street. So, I went to see why she was in town, since i hadn’t seen her since the funeral. She told me that she tracked the new league to National City and that they took Sara. I offered to help because Sara is my friend and if there was a major criminal empire in National City I needed to help stop it. So, that’s what I’ve been doing when I’m not at home. I’ve been helping Nyssa try and find Sara.” Kara stopped, needing to take a breath as her side was starting to hurt. 

While Kara took her break, Lena and Alex were still processing all of the information that Kara already divulged because it was a lot, and none of it was anywhere near what they were expecting. They were both thrilled that it was slowly starting to seem like a covert superfriends mission instead of Kara having a double life (well, triple life), but they still had a lot of questions. Before they could ask anything, Kara continued to explain. 

“Anyway, Nyssa and I got a tip from her sister about a lead in Star City, so we went there to comfort an arms dealer about a possible shipping location in National City…”

_ She admitted to going to Star City. That’s a start at least. She is being honest with me again. Finally.  _ Lena thought as Kara was talking. 

“... we got the information we wanted and did find the building that the league is working out of. I guess i need to back up for a second before continuing….” Kara said turning to face Lena.

  
  


“...I obviously didn’t go to Midvale like I said I did. I am so so sorry that I lied to you about that and about everything. When I offered my help to Nyssa at the beginning, she told me that I shouldn’t tell anyone. We didn’t know how dangerous these people were or what would happen to Sara if anyone found out that we were working together. So, I didn’t want to put you or the girls or Sara in any danger. It was bad enough that I was risking the girls losing one mother, but I couldn’t risk something happening to you either.” Kara started to ramble. 

Lena was still processing Kara’s explanation and apology, but she knew that there was more to the story so she told Kara to just continue. 

_ Better have all of the information first.  _ Lena thought. 

“Oh. ok… I’m where was I. Umm, well, after we found the headquarters, Nyssa and I were taking turns doing surveillance on the building. The first night Nyssa texted me and told me we needed to meet because figured out who was running the league. It’s Malcolm Merlyn…” 

Lena didn’t recognize the name, but Alex knew it from various stories she had heard from Barry, Kara, or Sara. 

“Oh shit.” Alex whispered, making Lena look up at her. 

  
  


“Yeah. somehow he is alive. We suspect that it was an unfortunate side effect of Crisis, but we don’t know for sure. That was yesterday. I noticed that Nyssa hadn’t slept since before we went to Star City, so I told her I would take the night shift last night to see if I could figure anything else out. This morning when Nyssa came to take over, we were attacked. And now here we are.” Kara finished, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders after finally being able to explain everything. 

  
  


After letting all of that information sink in, Lena looked Kara directly in those ocean blue eyes, and asked: “so, you aren’t having an affair with Nyssa? I need to know the truth kara.” Lena asked plainly. Regardless of what Kara just told her she needed a straightforward answer to the question she had been thinking about for a long time. 

Kara’s mouth opened in shock of Lena’s question. 

“Lena...Lena, No. absolutely not. I would never, never, never in a million years cheat on you. Why would you think that?” Kara replied in utter confusion and terror. 

“Kara, look at it from my point of view, you were disappearing and lying to me about it. I saw you and her in Star City on some News footage then you lied to me about it. Plus all of the weird phone calls and text messages at all hours of the day and night. What was I supposed to think?” Lena explained, tensely. 

_ Oh Rao. What did I do. I really messed this up. She is never going to trust me again. Shit…  _

Kara grabbed Lena’s hands in her own before replying. 

“Lena… if you believe nothing else, please believe me when I say that I have never and will NEVER cheat on you. You are the love of my life. Always and forever. I am so sorry that I made you feel that way. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you or make you question how much I love you...” Kara pleaded with Lena, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“And as for the phone call. I was trying to calm Ava down. She called me early one morning wanting to thank me for helping to find Sara and asking me to promise to keep her updated when we found something… which i still haven’t done yet. Crap!” 

“Here.” Alex said, handing her sister her phone, picking up on Kara’s desire to update Ava on the situation.

Kara quickly updated Ava on the fact that they found a possible location on Sara and that Malcolm was heading the operation. Ava told her that she would have Gideon try and figure out what Merlyn has been up to and see if that helps them find Sara for sure. 

After Kara hung up the phone with Ava, Alex sat down on the couch next to her sister and pulled her in for a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re ok, Kara. But do not ever do anything so stupid or reckless again, understand.” Alex said in her DEO director voice to which Kara nodded.

Kara then looked up at her wife to see that there was still some pain in her eyes, which broke Kara’s heart. She would take the pain from hundred kryptonite bullets over the pain she felt seeing the hurt she caused in the love of her life. 

_ I have some serious apologizing to do. I owe her the world and that is what she is going to get. I am going to make sure she never has that pain in her eyes ever again.  _


	15. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work was keeping me busy. Hope you are still with me. As always, thanks for reading!

Soon after Kara explained what had been going on, she passed out again. She was still healing and her body obviously was exhausted from nearly dying. This gave Lena and Alex some much needed to to process everything that Kara had told them in the last hour. 

Alex got up to go update Sam and check on Riley and Hope, leaving Lena alone with a sleeping Kara. Lena just stared at her wife as she slept, thought running a 100 miles an hour though her head. 

_ Why do I feel so weird right now. I should be relieved that Kara wasn’t having an affair, and I am. But, i’m still pissed off, so pissed that she didn’t tell me the truth again and that she chose to lie and hide things from me in the name of protecting me again, especially after what happened last time. I know she has that hero-complex, and honestly that’s one thing i love about her, that she always wants to save and help people. But, why did it have to come at the cost of our trust?  _

“Sam has everything under control with the kiddos. They are having a great time together, but she said to let her know if we need anything.” Alex told Lena as she walked back into the room. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena said softly. 

Alex noticed the despair on Lena’s face, as she sat down near her and Kara. Alex loves her little sister more than almost anything, but she screwed up and Alex knew that she hurt Lena good this time. 

“She loves you, Lena. You have to know that.” Alex said calmly. 

“I know. I know she does. Honestly, I never doubted that even when I thought she was sleeping with Nyssa. I knew she loved me and our family. But, that’s not the problem…” 

“The problem is she lied.” Alex finished. 

“Yeah. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me. She said that it was because she didn't want to risk putting me or the girls in danger, but i don’t know. it just still doesn’t seem like a good enough reason after all that we have been through.” Lena said, starting to breath a little heavy. 

“I don’t fully understand it either Lena, but I can tell you this. Kara would do anything to keep you, Lilly, and Hope safe. Sometimes she doesn’t think about anything but what would keep you all safe. While I don't necessarily agree with how she handled this situation, I do understand the need to keep your family safe. And if I was in the same position, I don’t know if I would have done anything different. If I thought that telling Sam something would put her or our kids in jeopardy i honestly don’t know if I could risk it myself. I’d like to think I could, and that I would tell Sam no matter what, but I really don’t know.” Alex said sadly.

_ Alex has a point, i guess. It’s not just about me. It’s about Hope and Lilly, too. God, I am so conflicted. I think we just need to have a long conversation about our communication skills and Kara’s superhero duties.  _

As if Kara could read Lena’s thoughts, Kara started to wake up. She smiled as soon as she saw Lena still sitting on a chair near her head. 

“Lena. You’re still here.” Kara said, almost surprised that Lena hadn’t left. 

Kara fully expected Lena to leave and need a lot of time to herself and to process all of the information Kara threw at her. 

“Of course, Darling. Where else would I be?” Lena said with a half-smile. 

“Thank you for staying,” Kara said softly, as she began to slowly sit up on the couch. 

“Hey, Al, thanks for saving my life.. Again.” Kara said, sort of chuckling. 

“Yeah, well, mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you.” Alex replied, teasing her sister. 

After a few minutes, Alex picked up on the fact that Kara and Lena needed some time alone, so she thought she would make herself useful. 

“How about I go pick up Lilly from school a little early, and she and Hope can have a sleepover at our house, tonight?” Alex offered. 

Kara and Lena looked at each other and silently agreed, so Lena told Alex thank you. Alex kissed Kara on the top of her head before heading out to collect her niece from school. 

As soon as Alex left, Kara decided to comfort the elephant in the room head on and see where her wife was at. 

“Lena, tell me what’s going on in the beautiful head of yours.” Kara said sweetly. 

Lena took a deep breath then looked up at her wife, who was looking at her with nothing but love.

“I.. I just don’t know where to start, Kara. I mean I spent the last few days freaking out and going over everything in my head because I thought you were having an affair. It was terrible. I cried myself two sleep twice, Kara. And I understand that that was not your intention. I get that, but the problem is that you were lying to me, so all i had was my imagination. Of course, with my history, I went to the worst possible outcome, but still that’s all I could suspect because you weren’t honest with me.” 

Kara shook her head in disappointment at herself for causing the woman she loved most in the world so much grief. 

“Lena, all I can say is I am sorry. I was tearing myself up inside everyday that I kept things from you. I hated every minute of it, but I thought I was doing it to keep my family safe. I know we had a similar discussion about my identity all those years ago, and I hate myself for putting us in the same position. I just didn’t see another way. I never wanted to keep it from you. I took Nyssa’s word that it would put you and the girls in real, immediate danger if someone found out about our plan, so I guess I let me worry cloud my better judgement. And I am sorry about that. But, i won’t apologize for wanting to keep my family safe.” Kara explained. 

“I don’t want you to apologize for worrying about us, Kara. I just want you to understand where I am coming from. I’ve told you from day one that I do not deal with lying well, and I don’t want to have to worry about my wife lying and keeping things from me.” Lena said, full of emotion. 

“I understand, Lena. I do. I am so sorry for how all of this played out. I really am. I promise you it will never happen again. I will never lie to you again….” Kara could tell Lena was still wary of her apology, which broke Kara’s heart. 

“...What do I have to do to earn back your trust? Just tell me and I will do it” Kara said firmly. 

“I don’t think there is just one thing, Kara. It might take some time, but as long as you promise me right here, right now that there will be no more lies, I know that we will be just fine.” Lena said, knowing that they were going to need to work on their communication but also knowing that they both would do anything for each other.

“Yes! Of course. All honestly, all the time. I promise.” Kara said, nodding excessively. 

Kara gently pulled Lena’s hands that she was holding towards her, getting Lena to come cuddle with her a bit, which Lena did happily. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Lena could finally breathe. She finally knew the truth and while it would take some time to fully process everything, it was not nearly as bad as she had been playing up in her mind. She still had Kara, her wife that loved her more than anything in the world (except maybe their kids). They were going to be just fine. 

“I love you.” Lena whispered into Kara’s neck. 

“I love you, too, Lena.” Kara replied pulling Lena in closer to her side. 


	16. Back-Up

A few hours after Kara and Lena fell asleep in each other’s arms, they both woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Kara and Lena jerked awake and were instantly on guard. 

“Danvers!” Kara heard Nyssa yell as she came rushing to the Tower. 

Kara untangled herself from Lena on the couch and started to stand up to find out what has gotten Nyssa so riled up. 

“Nyssa, What happened? Where did you go?” Kara asked, concerned.

Nyssa was pacing back and forth in front of Kara and Lena as she began to explain the events her last few hours. 

“I went to the League headquarters…” 

Kara went to chastise her friend for the reckless action, but Nyssa gave her a look to keep quiet for a bit longer. So, Kara shut her mouth and let Nyssa finish explaining. 

“After our cover was blown and you got hurt, I figured it was only a matter of time before Malcom realized I killed his men, and that meant that Sara was in even more danger now. So, I went there to find Sara and get her out. but , I…. I couldn’t get to her.” Kara noticed that Nyssa’s voice started to crack as she finished her explanation. 

“So, you saw her?” Kara asked first

“Sort of. I waited until Merlyn and most of the League had left the building, and I snuck in. I found a weak point on one of the upper windows, and I got in. I found her locked in a reinforced cell. I tried everything I could, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t get the door open. I tried until I heard them start to come back.”

“You left her there?” Lena piped up, still not fully trusting the woman who she spent the better part of the last week hating. 

Nyssa and Kara looked back at Lena with uncertain faces. Kara was surprised that Lena was obviously unconcerned for Nyssa’s wellbeing. While, Nyssa was surprised that a stranger was questioning her loyalty to Sara and her combat tactics. 

“I didn’t want to leave her…” Nyssa said sternly. “...But, when we heard people coming back and we were not closer to getting her out, she told me to leave before I got caught too…”

“She was right Nyssa…” Kara interrupted, making both Nyssa and Lena focus on Kara now. “...Malcolm wants you. We both know that and Sara most likely knows that too. Can you imagine what he would do if he had both of you? He would torture each of you to get to the other one. And before you say you are both trained assassins and would never cave, you can’t tell me that you would be able to sit back and watch Sara get hurt.” Kara said confidently. 

Nyssa took a deep breath and conceded because she knew that Kara was right. She would do whatever she had to to keep Sara from getting hurt. 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t be able to. And I suppose with both of us there he would have a better chance of figuring out how to make the Lazarus Pit functional.” Nyssa said. 

“So what do we do now?” Kara asked Nyssa

“We go back. Sara said that she didn’t see any Kryptonite in her cell and I didn’t see anything glowing green when I was trying to bust it open, so you should be able to rip the door off it’s hinges and we can get her out of there.” 

“Wait… Hold on!” Lena interjected loudly. 

“Lena..” Kara started, knowing where her wife was going with this. 

“No, Kara. You were shot and almost died only a few hours ago. You are not going back out there so soon. No way!” Lena said, visible concerned. 

Kara walked to sit back down next to her wife and rest her hand on her cheek. 

“Lena, i am fine. I feel fine. Look…” Kara lifted her shirt to show Lena her stomach that was completely healed as if she didn’t almost die. 

“... I am sorry I scared you. But, I can’t leave Sara in there. And now that I know that they have some Kryptonite weapons I will wear the anti-kryptonite suit you made for me. I will be fine, my love.” Kara said softly. 

“And we won’t be surprised again” Nyssa added on, which Kara nodded to. 

“We will be safe, Lena. I promise.” Kara said. 

“No offense, but how are the two of you supposed to take on an entire army of assassins and save a weak Sara?” Lena asked, still concerned about this plan

Before Kara could answer, she heard someone reply to Lena’s comment.

“Because they won’t be alone.” Kara turned to see Talia al Ghul and Laurel Lance standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces. 

“What are you two doing here?” Kara and Nyssa asked simultaneously to the unexpected guests. The duo made their way to hug their guests; Nyssa went to her sister and Kara to Laurel. 

“Felicity called me asking why you were in National City and meeting with Supergirl. So, I thought I should come and make sure you were ok.” Talia explained. 

“And she happened to be near Star City at the time, so she came to get me figuring I would want to help if it was about Sara. So here we are.”

“How did you guys find us? I mean this is sort of a secret base?” Kara asked, half-laughing half-serious

“Felicity tracked your phone.” Laurel indicated to Kara, making Kara roll her eyes.

“Umm.. hello.” Lena said, confused as to who the new people were. 

_ How many people and superfriends does Kara have in her life? How many do I still not know about? _ Lena thought, waiting for a response to her awkward introduction. 

“Oh, Sorry. Lena, this is Talia, Nyssa’s sister. And this is Laurel, Sara’s… umm… well, Sara’s sister I guess. Laurel and Talia, this is my wife Lena Luthor-Danvers.” Kara explained as best as she could. She wasn’t exactly sure how to explain Earth-2 Laurel and her somewhat rocky relationship with Sara. 

“Thank you both for coming.” Nyssa said to Laurel and Talia.

“Now that we have back-up, we can leave now. The quicker we get Sara to safety the better” Kara added. 

“Kara…” Lena started, but Kara stopped her first. 

“Nyssa, why don’t the three of you start to make our way to the headquarters. I will meet you there in a few minutes. I just need a moment alone with Lena.” Kara told Nyssa, who nodded and escorted Talia and Laurel out of the Tower. 

“Kara.. Please just let them take care of this and let yourself rest. I nearly lost you only hours ago.” Lena begged. 

“Lena, you know that this is not the first time or is it probably not going to be the last time that I get hurt being Supergirl…”

_ That is not making me feel any more at ease.  _ Lena thought as Kara continued to talk.

“...But, I am fine and you have to trust that I can take care of myself. Now, I have my friends to watch my back, too. I know you are worried, but I can’t leave Sara at the mercy of Malcolm Merlyn, not when I can do something to help her.” 

Lena leaned forward to put her forehead against Kara before responding.

“Come home to me. Come home to our family. I… I can’t do this without you. I can’t survive without you.” Lena let out. 

“I promise you, I will always do everything in my power to come home to you and to our girls. When I am fighting out there, you and our family are the reasons why I keep going and why I get up even when I feel like I can’t move. I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

“I love you, too, Kara.” Lena replied as she leaned in to place a quick yet passionate kiss on her wife’s lips. 

Kara kissed her wife back for a moment then superspeed off to catch up with Nyssa, Laurel, and Talia, leaving Lena alone at the Tower. 


	17. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this kinda turned into more of an Avalance chapter, but there is some supercorp, obviously. 

Kara arrived a few blocks away from the League Headquarters to where Nyssa, Talia, and Laurel were waiting for her. 

“What’s the plan?” Kara asked as she landed. 

“You and I will go in the same way that I got in the first time, and I will guide us to where Sara is being held. Meanwhile, Laurel and Talia will go in through the front when there is a break in security.”

“Basically, we are the bait to keep those goons away from the two of you and Sara.” Laurel said sarcastically. 

“Are you sure?” Kara checked with them

All three women nodded, so Kara took them at their words. 

Kara flew her and Nyssa to the window access point, while Talia and Laurel slyly made their way to their positions as well. 

When Kara couldn’t hear anyone near their access point, she and Nyssa made their way inside the warehouse building. 

“This way.” Nyssa pointed towards a nearby hallway. 

Kara followed Nyssa’s lead as they made their way towards Sara’s cell. 

A few right turns later, Kara and Nyssa were in front of a steel door trapping Sara inside a room. 

Luckily, Kara was able to x-ray through the door to confirm that Sara was inside before ripping the door off the wall. Kara’s actions were definitely not quiet, so the duo knew that they only had a short window of time until the League members would be in front of them. 

“Sara!” Nyssa said running towards the blonde, who was lying down on a cot in the back of the room. 

“Nyss?” Sara asked almost uncertain that she was really seeing her friend and former lover back again. 

“Hello, love. We are getting you out of here right now. let ‘s go.” Nyssa said, helping Sara stand up. 

“Kara..” Sara said acknowledging her friend once she saw her standing guard at the hole in the wall where the steel door used to be. 

“Sara! I’m glad you are ok...” Kara gave Sara a quick hug.

“...We have to go now! I can hear people coming up the stairs now.” Kara added. 

“Get her out of here Kara!” Nyssa ordered. 

“I’m not leaving you, Nyssa. That wasn’t part of the plan” Kara quickly replied. 

“Yes.. yes it was. Talia and Laurel are here. We will be fine. We can take on these wannabes. All that is important is that we get Sara to safety. You are her best change of getting out of here, so go!”

“Nyssa…” Kara realized that Nyssa was right. She had to trust that her friends could handle themselves. And after she got Sara to safety, she could always come back if necessary. 

“... ok. But, meet me at my place when you get out. If you all aren’t at my place within the hour, i’m coming back.” 

“Ok. ok. Now go! Hurry” Nyssa exclaimed. 

Kara picked up Sara and quickly flew them out of a nearby window. Kara took her to her apartment where Lena was waiting. 

Kara placed Sara on the living room couch before greeting Lena. 

“Kara!...” Lena said as she hugged her wife tightly. “...are you ok? Is she ok” Lena indicated towards Sara next to them. 

“I.. i think so. I x-rayed here on the flight over. She has a few broken ribs and a lot of bruising, but I think is. she will be ok with some rest.” Kara explained softly. 

Kara moved to sit on the coffee table next in front of Sara, who hadn’t moved much since Kara laid her down a few minutes ago. 

“Sara… how… how are you feeling?” Kara asked, not really sure who to approach the situation. She knew that Sara had been through a lot of physical and emotional trauma over the last few weeks, and she didn’t want to make anything worse for her friend. 

“Ye… yeah. I’m fine. Just a little banged up. Thank you for getting me out of there.” Sara replied. 

Kara could tell that she was exhausted not only by her physical wounds but by the sound of Sara’s voice as she talked. Sara was one of the most confident people that Kara knows and to see Sara struggling and with a cracky voice was heartbreaking for her to see. 

“Ava… I need to call Ava.” Sara added, trying to lean up. 

“Hey. hey. Don’t move. Just rest. I’ll get Ava here, ok?” Kara told Sara urging her to lie back down. 

Sara compiled and laid her head back down. If she was honest, she didn’t have much of a choice because of how tired and sore she was. 

Kara grabbed her phone and dialed Ava’s number, and she was not surprised when Ava picked up after only two rings. 

“Kara? What’s going on? Do you have an update?” Ava asked quickly. 

“Yes. I have her Ava. She is safe at my place. She is resting up….” Kara was cut off by Ava

“I’ll be there immediately.” Ava said before hanging up. 

Only moments later did Kara and Lena see a portal open up near the kitchen table and saw Ava walk through it. 

Ava gave a quick smile to Kara and Lena as she walked straight towards Sara on the couch. Ava knelt down on the floor next to Sara’s head. 

“Baby! Sara. Thank god you're safe!” Ava said, pulling her forehead against Sara’s and tears started dripping down her cheek. 

“Ava!” Sara breathed out, as if it was the first time she was relaxed since she was kidnapped. And in all honestly it probably was. 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?” Ava rambled out, pulling back to look up and down Sara looking for signs of injury. That’s when Ava noticed all of the bruising on Sara’s arms, neck, and face. 

“Geez, Sara… What.. what happened?” Ava let out, trying to keep herself together. 

“They were doing what the league does best. They were torturing me for the information that they wanted, and when i couldn’t and wouldn’t help them, they didn’t like that too much.”

“Oh, babe…” Ava said, gently kissing Sara’s forehead. 

“I’ll be ok, Aves. I promise. I’ve been in worse shape trust me.” Sara said, trying to making Ava smile even though all that did was make her more anxious about the fact that Sara had experienced so much pain in her life. 

Sara gently leaned up and kissed Ava’s lips before pulling her in for a tight hug. That didn’t last too long, but Sara started to wince at the tightness. Ava almost jumped back at the sound of Sara in pain. 

“I need to get you back to the Waverider. Gideon can fix you up in no time.” Ava said, sweetly. 

But, much to Ava’s dismay, Sara shook her head. 

“No. Not yet. I need to make sure everyone else is ok, first….”

“Sara, please. Let Kara wait for them, and let me take you to Gideon, please” Ava pleaded with Sara. 

Before Sara could reply, Kara stepped in Ava’s defense. 

“Sara, Ava’s right. Nyssa and Laurel and even Talia would want you to get treated instead of waiting for them. And if you go now, I can get back to Nyssa. I promised her that I wouldn’t leave you until you were safe. So, if you are safe on the Waverider, then I can go back to help them earlier than I told them.” Kara tried to get Sara to see reason and get the help she needed. 

Sara thought about her options for a few seconds that felt like hours, but finally gave in and nodded in agreement to Kara and Ava. 

“I need to know when they are all safe, Kara. Please! They risked their lives to save me, and I need to know.” Sara told Kara sternly. 

“Done. Now, go with Ava and let me worry about our friends, ok?” Kara replied, smiling.

“Ok.” Sara replied softly. 

Sara left shortly after the conversation with Ava, then Kara left to check on Nyssa, Talia, and Laurel. 


	18. Code

Kara found the trio of Nyssa, Talia and Laurel exiting the League headquarters. Kara landed with a smile on her face because all of her friends were safe now. Sara was out of harm's way and the others survived a battle with assassins in training. 

“Are you guys alright?” Kara asked as she stood in front of her friends. 

They looked a little beat up, but they seemed fine, so it didn’t surprise Kara when they confirmed that they were ok. 

“How is Sara?” Nyssa and Laurel asked simultaneously. 

“Sara is fine. Well, she is going to be fine. She is getting treated by Gideon on the Waverider, so she should be good as new soon.” Kara explained. 

Talia nodded to Kara’s explanation, but Kara could tell that Laurel and Nyssa weren’t as satisfied with Kara’s answer. They wanted to see for themselves that Sara was alright. 

“If you want, we can go to my place, and I can get you on the Waverider to see her for yourselves. I have an extrapolator that Cisco made and it should get us on the Waverider.” Kara offered. 

“Yes… yes, please.” Laurel replied, while Nyssa nodded in agreement. 

The Superfriends made their way back to Kara and Lena’s penthouse to get Kara’s extrapolator. So, a few minutes and a long walk later Kara and the trio were walking into the penthouse. 

Kara was quickly greeted by Lena, who seemed to be pacing a whole in the living room floor. 

“Kara…” Lena let out in a soft breath and she wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. Kara instinctively returned the hug and pulled Lena closer, too. 

“... you’re ok?” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. 

“I’m good. Everyone is ok.” Kara replied softly, relaxing in her wife’s embrace. 

“Well, not everyone.” Laurel said sarcastically from behind Kara. 

Lena looked up to see the three women she had only met that day. While Lena knew that they were friends of Kara’s, she didn’t know them or trust them yet. 

“What does that mean?” Lena asked, pulling back from Kara hugging Kara. 

“She just means the bad guys…” Kara rolled her eyes as she interjected before Laurel could mess with Lena more. 

“...The League guys. The ones who were at the warehouse are not ok.” Kara finished. 

“Yes. Only Meryln and one or two of his higher ranked members escaped. The rest are dead. They won’t be able to hurt anyone else.” Nyssa added. 

“While all this small talk is nice, can we get a move on it Danvers?” Laurel asked, impatiently. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Give me one sec.” Kara said before jogging out of the room only to return moments later. 

Kara returned to the living area and opened a portal to the Waverider there. 

“Here you go. I’m sure you will run into Ray or one of the Legends as soon as you get on board. They can take you to Sara.” Kara said, pointing to the portal. 

“Thank you Kara.” Nyssa and Laurel told her as they walked through the portal. 

Talia, however, didn’t go through. 

“Talia?” Kara asked curiously. 

“I’m happy Sara is ok for my sister’s sake, but she doesn’t need me by her side. I have other business to attend to. Please let my sister know that I’m here if she needs me or if you need my help with Merlyn just let me know. Until then, good-bye Supergirl.” Talia finished then swiftly exited the penthouse. 

“That was a little odd.” Lena said as she sat down on the couch. 

“Well, I guess when you grew up the way she did, you earn a little room to be odd.” Kara replied, sitting next to Lena.

“So, everything is good now?” Lena asked, hoping the answer would be yes and they could get back to where they were before all of this crap happened. 

“Umm, for the most part. Malcolm is still out there, but he is weak now that he doesn’t have his base of operations or his army anymore…. But he is still a threat. Hopefully after Sara heals up, we can deal with Malcolm and never have to worry about him or the League of Assassins ever again.” Kara said, trying to be reassuring. 

“That… that sounds nice.” Lena let out with a deep breath. 

“Lena… I want to talk to you about something….”

_ Oh god, what now? Please not another surprise. Not now.  _ Lena thought waiting for Kara to continue. 

Kara turned to face Lena directly and put her hands on Lena’s legs before continuing. 

“...I’ve been thinking about what happened and the lack of communication on my part lately, and I have an idea to fix that for the future…”

_ I like where this is going. So far so good. Thank god.  _ Lena thought, continuing to listen to Kara’s proposal. 

“... I don’t know what will happen in the future or if I will ever need to help one of my friends with something serious or dangerous like this, but I suspect it is very likely. So, in order to keep from hiding things from you and to keep you in the loop as much as possible, I want us to have a sort of code word.” 

“A code word?” Lena asked, a bit confused as to where Kara was going with this, but all the more intrigued and excited with the idea that her wife wanted to avoid any future communication issues. 

“Yeah, a code word or phrase that only we know what it means and if I tell it to you then that would let you know that I’m on a Superfriends assignment and that it could possibly put you or the kids in danger knowing too much at that time. This way what happened this time won’t ever happen again. What do you think?” Kara asked, excited about her idea. 

_ That is actually not a bad idea. If we would have had that in the beginning, then none of this bullshit would have happened in the first place. I mean i hope nothing like this ever happens again, but i’ve learned over the years that the life of a Super is not easy or consistent.  _

Kara waited as she watched Lena was obviously lost in her thoughts thinking over what she had just suggested. Kara hoped that this would be a good idea and would help to show Lena that she wants nothing more than to be honest with her about everything as much as possible. 

“I like it. I understand that you might not be able to tell me everything about all of the superhero missions because you can’t give up your friends’ secrets or endanger their loved ones without their permission. I wouldn’t tell them anything about you without running it by you first, so I get that. But, I like the idea of you being able to tell me what is going on without actually having to tell me the details. That way i’m still in the loop without you breaking anyone’s trust or privacy. However, I have a condition…” 

“Whatever it is, i’ll agree. But, go on.” Kara interrupted, smiling. 

“This is only used in emergencies. Only when it is absolutely necessary. You can’t go around using this as an answer to everything.” Lena added. 

“Of course. It is just in case of emergency situations. Other than that, it will be complete honesty all day everyday. I promise.” Kara nodded her head vigorously, agreeing to Lena’s condition. 

“So what code word did you have in mind?” Lena asked curiously, fully expecting it to be something like potsticker palooza or something named after a food. 

“Umm, well I was thinking Code Krypton…. Because it is implies something is wrong or going on by using ‘code’ and ‘Krypton’ suggests something to do with Super stuff. What do you think?”

“I like it. It makes sense. And it isn’t too out of place where it would be obvious that we are talking in secret, but it isn’t something we would say everyday where the meaning could be misconstrued.” Lena said moving closer to Kara to cuddle into her wife’s side. 

Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s side and pulled her close into her own body. She knows that she still has a ways to go to make up for hurting Lena these last few days, but she could tell that they were moving in the right direction. Kara knew that she would never give up on them or their family. No matter how long it took, she would do everything in her power to earn Lena’s full trust back and to make sure Lena never doubted her again. 


	19. Merlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for the delay. technical difficulties mixed with writers block is not a good combo. But I finally finished the last two chapters and am going to post them both to make up for the delay.

It had been a week since they found Sara and reunited her with Ava and the Legends. After realizing that Sara was going to be fine, Laurel and Nyssa left the Waverider. Laurel went back to Star City and Nyssa started to try and track down where Meryln retreated to. She didn’t want to give him enough time to recuperate and gain in strength or numbers. Kara agreed and offered to help where she could, but she wouldn’t leave National City unprotected or leave her family, which Nyssa understood. 

Kara used this somewhat down time to spend time with her family, which Lena and their daughters were very happy about. They had spent the last few days together in their home. Lena and Kara thought it would be good for Lilly to skip school and stay with them until Malcolm was caught. Kara did think that he would resort to hurting Lilly, but she wasn’t going to take that risk. 

Kara was currently doing tummy time and playing with Hope on a blanket on the living room floor. While playing with Hope, she kept glancing up at Lena and Lilly chess on the kitchen table. She would smile everytime she looked up to see Lilly with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her face scrunched up as she was really thinking about her next moves. 

“What? Mommy! How did you do that?” Kara heard Lilly say with a mix of amazement and disappointment. 

Kara carefully picked up Hope and walked over to see what was going on. 

“Jeju. Mommy just beat me in two moves. How did she do that?” Lilly asked, incredulously. 

Kara shrugged and looked to see Lena chuckling. Lilly was constantly getting better and better at chess every time they played, and Lena tried to teach her things when she noticed Lilly start to get bored or repetitive in her plays. 

“Darling, It’s called the Fool’s Mate. Do you want me to show you? I think my… I learned it when I was just a little older than you.” Lena told her daughter softly. 

“Yes. Yes, Please!” Lilly begged, making her mothers laugh. 

So, Lena happily taught her daughter the chess move, and they spent the next few hours perfecting it, until dinner time. 

After dinner, Kara and Lena put Lilly and Hope to bed and made their way back to the living room to pick up the toys and to wash up after dinner. 

“Today was a great day.” Kara let out almost under her breath, but Lena heard her wife and smiled. 

“Yeah it really was.” Lena said, finishing up with the dishes. She then walked over to where her wife just took a seat on the couch after putting away Hope’s toys. 

Lena sat down and straddled Kara’s lap then put her arms around her wife’s neck. Lena could feel Kara’s hands make their way around her hips almost instinctively. 

The couple just stayed like that for a few moments, simply staring into each other's eyes and seeing only love, appreciation, and passion in the other. Kara eventually couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Lena in for a deep kiss. 

Lena gripped the back of Kara’s neck and puller her even closer if that was even possible. Lena could feel Kara’s hand start to move up her back under her shirt. But, the both groaned when Kara’s phone started to ring next to them. 

Lena pulled back just enough for Kara to be able to answer the phone. 

“Hello?” kara answered. 

Lena moved to kiss and nibble at Kara’s neck, trying her best to tease her wife and get her off the phone as quickly as possible. 

“Ok. I understand….” Kara bit her lip trying to hold back a moan as Lena continued to kiss her neck. 

“...I’ll be there as soon as i can.” Kara finished and quickly hung up the phone. 

“That was not nice of you.” Kara said to Lena, who was smirking. 

“Who was that?” Lena asked, pulling away from her wife’s neck to look at her face. 

“Sara. They found Malcolm and they want my help….” 

Lena knew where this was going. She put her forehead against Kara’s as her wife continued. 

“...I have to go. I wish I didn’t but... “

“You’re supergirl. You have to help. Your desire to help people is one thing I love about you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry when you leave.” Lena said, softly. 

“I love you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Kara said, as Lena moved off of Kara’s lap. 

“Love you, darling. Please be safe.” Lena told Kara, who nodded. 

______________________

Sara told Kara that Malcolm made his way back to  Nanda Parbat (the original League headquarters), so Kara put on her Supergirl suit and flew over to the coordinates she was given. 

“Thank you for coming, Kara.” Nyssa told her as she arrived. 

“Of course. So, what’s the plan?” Kara asked the group of Nyssa, Sara, John Constine, Ray, Zari, and Nate. 

“We are splitting up into three teams. Nyssa will lead John and ray to where this pit was here. John knows a spell that will destroy any particles left over from the original Lazarus Pit, and they will check to make sure Malcolm doesn’t have any other make-shift pits either. Zari and Nate will deal with Malcolm’s two or three recruits that got away with him. And you and I will deal with Malcolm himself.” Sara explained. 

Kara nodded in understanding and followed Sara into the temple-like area. The three teams split up as soon as they entered. Nyssa had an idea of where Malcolm would likely be hiding and where he would put his recruits because she had seen him as a former head of the league and she had been one herself for a bit. So, they thought somewhat alike, so she told the other two teams where to start their searches. 

Kara let Sara take the lead on the search because Sara had been there and trained there before, so she knew the area much better than Kara did. But, Kara kept her senses on high alert and was listening for any sounds or heartbeats in the area. 

Sara and Kara found themselves in a large open room that was completely empty. So as soon as Kara heard a clicking sound go off when they were walking toward the next room, she grabbed Sara quickly and flew up off the ground a few feet, just in time for about a dozen spikes shot out from the left side of the room. 

Kara quickly x-rayed the rest of the room to see that there were no other traps, so she floated them back down. 

“That was close. Thanks.” Sara whispered. 

“No problem. I should have taken a closer look as soon as we came in, my bad. I’ll keep a better eye out now that I know there could be mo…”

Kara stopped talking at the sound of a third heartbeat very nearby. She held up a finder to her lips to indicate for Sara to be quiet. 

Kara followed the heartbeat into the next room. There she found a very pissed off looking Malcolm Merlyn, grabbing his bow and arrows.

“It’s over Merlyn.” Sara told him. 

“I doubt that very much, Miss Lance” Merlyn said, smirking just as he lunged for Sara. 

Sara moved out of Merlyn’s path quick enough and opened up her bo staff to hit him on his back, causing Merlyn to stumble a few feet forward. 

Meryln quickly hit a button on his belt, which caused a large brick of Kryptonite to drop from a hidden compartment in the ceiling to the ground near Kara. 

“Couldn’t take the risk of you bringing the Kryptonian to stop me again.” Malcolm spit out before attacking Sara again. 

Kara could feel the pain from the Kryptonite start to seep into her skin. She knew she wouldn’t die from it unless it somehow got inside her body or if she got too badly hurt around it, so she was trying her best to fight through the pain. 

Thanks to her training sessions with Alex, Kara knew how to fight pretty well, so that was all she was going to have to rely on for now. 

Kara waited for the right moment to jump in and help Sara. She watched as Sara and Malcolm delivered blows back and forth to each other and moved almost in sync as if they were doing a dance of sorts. Finally when Sara got the upper hand, she smacked Merlyn across the face, hard enough to knock him on his back. So, Kara took that opportunity to jump in and help. 

Kara went over and punched Malcolm as he was attempting to get back to his feet. He fell back down, but he refused to stop. 

The trio continued to fight and deliver punches and kicks to each other until finally Malcolm was able to get his bow up and he pulled back a green tipped arrow. He had it pointed at Kara and released. Before Kara could move out of the way, Sara managed to catch the arrow mid-air and throw it back at him. 

“AHHH!” Malcolm screamed as his arrow was returned to him. 

Kara and Sara stood over him as he was bleeding out. Sara seemed to hit him in his heart, a kill shot just as she was trained to do by the same organization that Malcolm wanted to reform. 

Not even a minute later, Malcolm Merlyn was dead for good this time. Kara didn’t like watching people die or being a part of why someone died, but she had to admit that the world would be safer without Malcolm in it. Her family would be safer, too. 

“Are you ok?” Sara asked Kara, noticing her friend was starting to show signs of being much weaker than normal. 

“I will be. I just need to get out of this room.” Kara replied. 

“You good” Kara said as she saw various cuts and bruises on Sara. 

Sara simply nodded. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Sara added. 

Sara and Kara found the others towards the entrance of the temple. John was successful in permanently destroying any traces of the Lazarus pit. Nate and Zari found and apprehended the remaining two members of Merlyn’s crew. They were going to bring them to the time bureau detention facility. All of her friends survived and the threat was dealt with, maybe not exactly how Kara would have liked, but dealt with nonetheless. So, she would call that a win. 

Everything was over now. Everything was going to be better going forward. 

  
_ Finally, maybe we can get back to our somewhat normal lives.  _ Kara thought. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and for all of the support. It means the world to me. I really loved writing this piece and I hope you enjoyed it, too.

After Kara and her friends finally dealt with Malcolm Merlyn and his attempt to reconstitute the League of Assassins, she thought she needed a break from life as a Super. Luckily, she and Lena had been getting back to normal lately. Kara had been keeping her promise of complete honesty and she intended to never break that promise again, but she knew that they could use some family time away from the craziness of National City and of being Supergirl. 

So, Kara easily convinced Lena to take some time off of work and the Luthor-Danvers crew were heading to Argo for a vacation. It took a few weeks of planning coordinating with Sam taking control of L-Corp while Lena is gone and with Alura to make sure she wasn’t too busy when they go to Argo, and with Jonn, Nia and Brainy (who would take over protecting National City while Kara was gone) before they could got to Argo. But, finally after a couple of weeks of anticipation, the family of four finally made it to Alura’s house. 

“Mommy, Jeju, when can we go to the flower market? I wanna see all the pretty flowers that you told me about!” Lilly said excitedly towards her parents. 

Lena and Kara were in the middle of unpacking in one of Alura’s guest rooms while Lilly was nagging them about all of the things she wanted to see and do while on Argo. 

“Soon, little one. We got here too late today to go now, but maybe we can go tomorrow morning when all the fresh flowers are there. How does that sound?” Kara said, smiling at her daughter’s excitement to explore what was left of her Kryptonian heritage. 

Neither Lilly nor Hope have ever been to Argo before. They had both met Alura a few times over the years, but Alura had always come to Earth for those visits. So, Kara was beyond excited to finally be able to share Argo with her daughters, even though at this stage Hope wouldn’t even remember it. 

“Ugh.. fine, Jeju. But can we go as soon as it opens tomorrow, please please please?” Lilly asked, not wanting her mother to forget about their plan to stroll through the market.

“Sounds good, sweetheart. Now why don’t you go see if Lulu needs any help with dinner while mommy and I finish unpacking.” Kara offered, trying to distract her eldest daughter with something to do. 

When Lilly first met Alura a few months after Kara and Lena found her all those years ago, she couldn’t pronounce the Kryptonian word for grandmother, so similar to how Eliza is Zaza, Alura became Lulu. It took Alura some getting used to, but now she smiles every time she hears the words. 

“I think she is a little excited about exploring Argo, huh?” Lena asked sarcastically after Lilly basically ran out of the bedroom. 

Kara chucked and nodded at her wife’s comment. 

“I’m happy that she is looking forward to exploring Argo. I have always been a little nervous about them not wanting to learn about Krypton or anything about that. So, it… it feels really good that she wants to explore.” Kara explained, softly to Lena. 

Lena smiled at Kara’s admission, and walked to the other side of the room to pull her wife in for a quick yet passionate kiss, which Kara gladly returned. 

“Not that i’m complaining like at all, but what was that for?” Kara asked, curiously. 

“I love that our girls have get to be a part of a legacy that doesn’t have a history of fear and violence like my family. And i’m happy that they get to experience all of those things with you and having you explain everything to them.” Lena said, draping her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara replied to Lena’s statement with another kiss. This one lasting a bit longer than the first one. It probably would have lasted much longer, but they were interrupted by the sound of their almost 5-month old daughter crying from the other room.

Kara and Lena made their way to the living room/kitchen area where Alura and Lilly were finishing cooking dinner, and Alura was simultaneously trying to calm Hope down, who was crying in her high-chair. 

“Someone’s hungry, huh, darling?” Lena asked Hope as she picked her up from the high-chair. 

Kara made her way to the refrigerator to grab Lena a bottle for Hope. She quickly heated it up enough for the baby, then handed it to Lena, so she could feed their daughter. 

Once Lena had Hope calmed down and eating, Kara went closer to Lilly and Alura to see if they wanted any help finishing up dinner. 

“Anything I can help with mom?” Kara asked Alura

Alura shook her head and glanced between her daughter and granddaughter. 

“I think we have it from here, my love. We are almost done anyway. But, you can finish setting the table.” Alura added. 

“No problem.” Kara replied, walking over to the kitchen table to finish putting out the silverware and other table necessities. 

The rest of their first day in Argo was pretty normal, but a nice type of normal. Alura got to spend time with her grandkids and her daughter and daughter-in-law without any interruptions. They were actually able to be like your average, everyday family. For Kara and Lena, everything was just about perfect. 

__________________________

The next morning, Kara and Lena were surprised to not have been woken up by either Hope’s morning wales or Lilly’s little legs jumping on their bed. So, when they both realized that they were able to sleep in, they immediately got up to check on the kids only to find that there was no one else in the house. 

Kara was looking around in the living room for any indication as to where the rest of her family went in the morning when she found a note from her mother. 

**Kara and Lena,**

**Lilly woke up early this morning and ran into me on her way to your room, but I suggested that we let you sleep in. Not long after, I received a message from Kal-El and Lois inviting everyone over for breakfast and to spend a day together. So, I have both of the girls with me and we are at their house. I managed to convince Lilly to wait until tomorrow for the flower market, come whenever you wake up and want to join us. Don’t rush, the girls are fine and we are going to have a great day.**

**See you later,**

**Jeju**

Kara showed the note to Lena, who quickly smiled with a slightly devious grin on her face. 

“So… that means we have the whole house to ourselves… with no change of interruption” Lena said sensually as she started to pull Kara back to their room.

“It would appear so.” Kara said, smiling as she caught on to Lena’s idea. 

“They won’t miss us for at least another hour or so.” Lena added. 

Lena smiled as she pushed Kara down onto their bed then straddled her wife. Lena leaned down and pressed Kara’s wrists above her head on the bed, as she started to kiss Kara deeply. 

Kara started to squirm under Lena’s touch and gentle kisses on her lips and neck, but Lena held her in place. 

“My favorite thing about Argo is that I can actually pin you down” Lena whispered in between kisses. 

“Oh Rao, Lena!” Kara breathed out as Lena started to grind her hips down to meet Kara’s while continuing her attack on Kara’s neck. 

After what felt like hours of Lena’s slow and sexy movements, Kara’s arms were finally released, and she immediately started to pull at her wife’s clothes. 

“You’re wearing way too much” Kara said quickly, making Lena chuckle. 

As soon as the women shed their clothes, Lena was back on top of Kara with her thigh pressed against her wife’s wet heat. 

Lena’s earlier ministrations already had Kara on the verge of exploding, so the new position with less clothing only added to her desire. 

“Oh, Rao, Lena! Please, my love, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last if you keep doing that.” Kara said trying to get more friction against Lena’s leg. 

Lena smiled but leaned down to kiss Kara with passion and love. Kara met Lena’s lips just as fiercely and traced Lena’s lips with her tongue, making Lena moan into her wife’s mouth. Lena let Kara’s tongue explore her mouth for a few minutes, but when she started to feel Kara tense up and grind faster against her leg, Lena pulled back and started to kiss her way down Kara’s perfectly sculpted body. Kara gripped Lena’s dark locks trying to encourage her to move towards her aching spot. 

For the first time since they had last been on Argo, Kara didn’t have to worry at all about hurting Lena and could truly let go and let herself live in and enjoy the moment because even with red sunlamps, she would always hold back a bit just in case, but now there was no fear at all. 

“Patience, Darling. Let me take care of you.” Lena said cheekily in between kisses. Kara’s hips instinctively reacted to Lena’s words and bucked towards her wife. 

Kara nearly shot up off the bed when Lena started running her tongue up and down the blonde’s slick folds. Lena sucked at her wife’s clit, making Kara squirm and shout Lena’s name. 

“Rao, Lena! That feels so good, love.”

Lena continued to tongue Kara’s clit with just the right amount of pressure that she knew always drove Kara crazy. 

“I need… more... inside... now!” Kara exclaimed in between breaths, fisting Lena’s hair even tighter. 

Lena could tell that Kara wouldn’t last much longer, so she decided to give her wife what she wanted. While continuing her attack on Kara’s clit, Lena plunged two fingers into her wife’s slick heat and started pumping in and out quickly. 

Just as Lena expected, Kara didn’t last long. After a few pumps of her fingers, Lena felt Kara’s inner walls clench around her fingers. 

“LENA!!” Kara screamed as she finally came. 

After Kara came down from her orgasm, Lena withdrew her fingers and moved up to kiss her wife’s lips again. Kara quickly rolled them over so that she was on top of Lena. 

“Your turn” Kara said with a wicked smile on her face, causing Lena to laugh and smile, too.

_______________________________

After spending the rest of the hour in bed together, Kara and Lena finally got dressed and made their way to Lois and Clark’s house to hang out with their family for the rest of the day. 

After lunch with the whole family, Lilly finally got her wish and Kara, Lena, and Lois all went to the flower market together. Alura and Clark volunteered to stay behind and spend time with the younger kids. 

Kara took Lilly around the market and explain to her what each of the different flowers were and what they meant in Kryptonian culture. Just like her genius mother, Lilly couldn't get enough of learning all the new information. Kara didn't think that her daughter had stopped smiling since they got there, and it melted her heart to be able to put that smile and happiness on Lilly's face. 

"Jeju! Can we get some of the red and blue flowers for Lulu? I think she would love them!" Lilly exclaimed, almost bouncing up and down in front of her mothers and aunt. 

"I think she would love it, little one" Kara said, smiling back at Lilly. 

Lena watched as Kara helped Lilly pick out the perfect bunch of flowers for Alura, and smiled at the sight. She knew that regardless of the miscommunications and mistakes of the past she and Kara were forever. There family was forever and that she would love them with all she had. 

_ I don't know what I did to deserve them… her, but I am forever grateful to the universe for bring me to Kara. To our daughters. To my family. To the loves of my life. I never thought I would have this but now I can't imagine my life without them. Always and forever.  _

Lena was brought back out of her thoughts by Lilly's laughter. Lois had apparently made a joke that Lilly found quite amusing. 

Lena moved closer to stand in front of Kara. She Lena up to place a gentle yet quick kiss on her wife’s lips. 

Kara smiled into the kiss and reciprocate it easily. A second later Lena pulled back and Kara said: 

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" 

Lena shrugged. "I just really love you. Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers." Lena smiled. 

Kara grabbed Lena around the waist and pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"I love you too, Lena Luthor-Danvers. Always and forever." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. I will be updating as regularly as possible.


End file.
